Let me hear your voice
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Une personne qui se prostitue est tout de suite mal vue, elle est sale, laide et ne prend en compte que son propre plaisir aux yeux des gens. Mais si cette prostitué avait une petite soeur fragile à nourrir ? Et si cette prostitué faisait une rencontre bouleversante ? Et si c'était l'histoire du combat de Lee Taemin, dix-huit ans ?


C'était un jour ordinaire, dans ce monde ordinaire, dans cette ville ordinaire. Le bruit assourdissant des voitures rouillées crachant leur fumée toxique ainsi que les cris des habitants démunis résonnaient dans son studio crasseux. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux cernés et vide de passion, s'éveillant dans son BZ déglingué au matelas de mauvaise qualité. Ses cheveux mi-long brun aux reflets bordeaux encadraient par le biais d'une frange son visage coréen angélique et délicat. Quelques mèches en bataille reposaient sur sa joue et sa pomme d'Adam. Des draps froissés et quelque peu abîmés cachaient son jogging sombre tout aussi troué que son débardeur gris.

Allongé sur le ventre, il respirait l'air empoisonné par la pollution et l'humidité des lieux. La pièce de l'appartement était sans dessus dessous, des vêtements traînant au sol avec des couverts sales et des sacs pas plus neufs que le reste des effets personnels. Un ordinateur fixe et portable sûrement volés trônaient sur une table basse dans un coin de la pièce. Une petite parabole artisanale sur le bureau de fortune était tournée vers la fenêtre, sans doute pour hacker une connexion internet. Sous le meuble de bois reposait des boîtes en cartons contenant des CD, des jeux et des téléphones portables en masses, le tout caché maladroitement par un plaid usé en laine mauve et bleu délavé. La cuisine se trouvait dans la même pièce, comportant une gazinière aussi sale et rouillé que le petit réfrigérateur à ses côtés, le plan de travail ensevelit sous des paquets de gâteaux et de riz vides, ainsi que des bouteilles d'eau et de sodas bu jusqu'à la dernière goûte. Les placards ouvert au dessus laissaient entrevoir quelques confiseries et délicieux mets en conserve arrogés illégalement.

La salle de bain derrière la cuisine était visible car aucune porte ne séparait la pièce du petit couloir menant à l'entrée et à la pièce principale ; un rideau à pois coloré et à fond blanc clouté à l'encadrement était donc en place. Les murs bétonnés de la pièce humide avaient également des fissures, sur le plafond des champignons, dû à la moisissure, proliféraient et le sol carrelé ne valait pas mieux que le reste. D'autre vêtements étaient par terre, poussés sur le côté pour faire de la place afin d'accédé au lavabo grisonnant et rouillé sur lequel était posé deux trousses de toilettes colorés neuves. De ces dernières dépassaient du maquillage, des brosses, des peignes et une brosse à dents avec un tube de dentifrice. Le miroir au dessus de la faïence n'était pas plus propre que le reste mais des efforts étaient visiblement fait. Une vieille guirlande enfantine en libellule multicolore entourait la glace pour mettre un peu de lumière. Le bain-douche comportait beaucoup de produit d'hygiènes et un rideau épais blanc à motif en chaton style comics le décorait, se dernier contrastant brutalement de sa propreté.

La moquette jaunâtre et tâché par l'humidité dans le couloir était étonnement vide mais l'entrée par contre était encombrée de chaussures de toute sorte, principalement masculine ; bien que colorés pour certaine.

Le jeune homme essaya de bouger les jambes mais son dos et son bassin le faisaient encore souffrir. Il retenu un geignement de douleur en fermant fortement les yeux et massant la zone endolorie, dévoilant sa chute de rein indécente pour un homme. Il tourna la tête sur le côté en sentant une personne bouger et sourit doucement. Il tendit la main pour caresser la tête d'une jeune fille étendue, un geste protecteur qui fit retourner sa cadette vers lui. Elle possédait des yeux sanguins et ses cheveux, bien que de la même couleur que lui, avait une racine immaculée.

C'était sa petite sœur atteinte d'une forme d'albinos qui à conduit leur mère à accoucher en siège plus tôt et seule dans un entrepôt abandonné depuis dès années. Le jeune homme n'avait qu'un ans et six mois à cette époque et ses pleurs avaient alerté un proxénète qui rodait. Le quinquagénaire les avait recueillit et emmené dans ce quartier peu fréquentable en essayant de les préserver au mieux de tout. Malheureusement alors que les deux enfants n'avait que 12 et 13 ans, un règlement de compte emporta l'homme six pieds sous terre.

Le grand frère, en voulant protéger sa soeur se fit agresser sans vergogne. Il comprit alors qu'il pouvait attiré le plus hétéro des hommes et entra dans le monde de la prostitution pour faire vivre son faible foyer. Il ne rapportait cependant pas autant d'argent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et ils investirent un immeuble qui détournait de l'eau et de l'électricité pour se loger. La petite avait également apprit les règles de la rue et volait à la tire comme dans les magasins, elle était d'ailleurs très douée pour ça et avait apprit l'art du hackage auprès d'un autre jeune. Tout cela leur permettait d'avoir à manger à leur faim ainsi qu'un minimum de technologie et de confort. 

- Il va falloir faire tes racines..., réfléchit le garçon en lui caressant les cheveux alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, prête à se rendormir.

- Humm...

- Hier j'ai ramené des poires en sirop, j'ai pu en prendre une boîte en passant au combini.

Le jeune fille ouvrit directement les paupières, ses prunelles carmins brillaient de mille feu et un sourire illumina son visage poupin. Elle bondit du lit qui grinça de protestation sous ses gestes abruptes et elle enjamba le foutoir pour atteindre la cuisine. Elle attrapa la conserve qu'elle ouvrit avec empressement en prenant deux cuillères avant d'aller se rasseoir auprès de son frère. Ils savourèrent la première bouchée en tenant la boîte ensemble puis se sourirent avec une lueur gourmande brillant dans leur regard avant de prendre une autre cuillère. Se rappelant alors de quelque chose, l'albinos se pencha pour attraper un objet inconnu sous son côté du lit, gardant sa cuillère dans la bouche. Son aîné, très curieux, se pencha un peu pour voir ce qu'elle faisait avant de se redresser en même temps lorsqu'elle lui tendit un paquet cadeau.

Surprit mais touché qu'elle s'en souvienne il sourit en posant ce qu'il avait dans les mains avant de prendre le présent. Il perdit alors son sourire en la regardant avec intrigue.

- Un fleuriste a accepté de me prendre en stage rémunéré pendant tout un mois ! l'assura-t-elle en souriant. Cette fois ce n'est pas un objet volé ! Ce ne sera plus jamais des objets volés !

Fou de joie le jeune homme la félicita en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vole éternellement alors si elle avait la possibilité de gagner de l'argent ainsi qu'honnêtement sa vie il ne pouvait qu'être plus heureux. En tant que grand frère et membre le plus âgé de la famille il aurait voulu montrer un bon exemple et l'envoyer à l'école pour qu'elle fasse de grandes études. Malheureusement même sans payer un réel loyer, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ce fut uniquement pour qu'elle apprenne tout ce qui est possible d'apprendre qu'il a accepté qu'elle vole un ordinateur et une connexion wi-fi.

Le papier glacé, une fois déchiré, libéra une casquette noire avec de faux crocs blanc sous la visière. Le jeune homme ouvrit grand la bouche en souriant, se rappelant qu'il avait lorgné sur l'objet en question la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient permis une sorti en ville.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Taemin !

Ce dernier enlaça sa jeune sœur en criant de joie pour la remercier. Tout ce bruit ameuta le voisin qui entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper. C'était un homme plus âgé de deux années qui avait quitté le monde de la drogue grâce au deux gamins pour faire des petits boulots par-ci, par-là. Il avait une coupe assez ordinaire et les cheveux décolorés blond aux racines brunes, son visage félin arborait un air maternel.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce bazar ? Il y en a qui ne bosse pas la nuit ici !

- Pardon, Key-Hyung ! s'exclama la plus jeune.

- Hae-sun ! On utilise pas ce suffixe quand on est une fille !

- Je préfère Umma de toute façon..., répondit-elle avec un air adorable auquel le jeune homme ne pouvait jamais résister.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça !... Pas encore !..., tenta-t-il de résister en se cachant les yeux.

- Hyung ! Tu n'as pas oublié quel jour on est ! fit Taemin.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié ! rit-il. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'emballer mais j'espère qu'il te plaira...

Le jeune homme reçu un tee-shirt avec la définition de "Fuck" en anglais, le faisant beaucoup rire, lui et sa soeur.

- Où est Oppa ? demanda Hae-sun à Key. Je voulais lui demander des choses à propos du chinois, je n'ai pas comprit le dernier exercice.

- Je crois bien qu'il travaille au bar ce soir.

- Ah.. Je lui demanderais demain alors.

- Je vais devoir me préparer aussi si je ne veux pas être en retard, annonça l'autre garçon.

- Je vous laisse dans ce cas, moi je vais me coucher, bailla leur mère de substitution. Bonne nuit et joyeux anniversaire !

- Merci ! Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit !

Le blond jeta un dernier regard triste à son cadet en sachant où il devait se rendre et repartit dans l'appartement voisin. Les deux autres finirent donc leur conserve avant que le brun n'aille prendre une douche qui détendit un peu ses muscles crispés, le type de la veille avait été une vrais brute. Le service qu'il effectuait de temps en temps dans le bar de l'aîné mentionné il y a quelques minutes ne pouvait que le payer au black et en petite quantité. Cela ne pouvait donc pas lui permettre le luxe de ne plus se prostituer pour arrondir les fins de mois.

En se laissant glisser dans la baignoire, sous le jet d'eau chaude, il ferma les yeux et imagina qu'il pouvait partir loin de ce quartier pourris avec Key et sa sœur. Il imagina encore qu'il pourrait offrir tout un magasin de fleur pour que Hae-sun puisse gagner sa vie. Il imagina encore qu'il pouvait avoir une autre existence. Il avait longtemps attendu que quelqu'un les sorte tous de là mais malgré sa patience, il dû se résoudre à faire les choses lui même.

Revenant à la réalité et souffrant à l'avance de ce qu'il allait devoir encore faire, il sortit de la douche une fois propre et s'habilla. Il portait un pantalon taille basse sombre, déchiré et un haut dans le même style, laissant voir son dos ainsi qu'un peu de son ventre. Il regarda son bras gauche et frotta sa peau à l'endroit d'un bleu représentant une main avant de grimacer en crachant dans le lavabo, du sang dans la salive. Il retroussa sa lèvre inférieur de ses doigts et observa l'ouverture que le connard d'hier lui avait causé en le bourrant contre le mur. Le souvenir le faisait trembler de terreur, c'était la première fois qu'il tombait sur quelqu'un de violent. Il ouvrit les trousses de toilette et appliqua du fond de teins sur sa peau blafarde, cachant ses cernes et le léger hématome autour de son œil droit. Il mit de l'eye-liner en fixant son regard morne et sombre avant de vaporiser un parfum envoûtant sur son cou.

Le garçon s'observa un moment, révulsé et dégoûté de cette image que lui renvoyait le miroir, même les libellules colorées n'arrivaient pas à animer ses iris. La lumière se reflétait froidement sur ses cheveux comme sur la surface d'un lac. Beaucoup disait qu'il brillait, en réalité il ne faisait que renvoyer la luminosité ambiante, combattant sa propre envie de se pendre. La seule chose qui le laissait en vie était sa sœur. Il n'y avait que pour elle qu'il pouvait supporter de se voir accoutré de la sorte deux à trois fois par mois. Il n'y avait que pour elle qu'il pouvait voir cette pauvre pute dans la glace qui vendait son cul comme on vend des journaux. Pour lui le sexe n'était rien d'autre qu'une source de problème et de douleur, il n'avait connu que ça et n'en voyait donc pas l'intérêt. Ce qu'il était obligé de faire pour vivre l'en avait même dégoûté.

Entendant presque constamment des phrases comme "J'ai envie de toi...", Hae-sun lui avait alors demandé ce qu'était le désir charnel. Il n'avait pas répondu en dehors d'un haussement d'épaule et s'était caché pour pleurer en se rendant compte que lui même à son âge ne le savait pas. Tout le monde pense qu'une prostitué n'était qu'une droguée du sexe, une pauvre personne dépravée qui avait simplement choisit toute cette chienne de vie. Taemin attend encore celle qui lui dira qu'elle a décidé de faire cette profession par plaisir. Les gens savent mais ne comprennent pas. Ils sont plus des enfoirés par leur fausse empathie que les connards qui les payent.

Le brun poussa le rideau de la salle de bain après avoir éteint la guirlande, il s'assura que sa petite sœur était sur l'ordinateur pour prendre son sac et mettre ses chaussures. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit ainsi, il voulait rester le grand frère qui la protège, fière et droit. Celui qui sert des boissons parmi les tables et non celui qui traîne sur les trottoirs la nuit.

Quittant prestement l'immeuble miteux, il marcha jusqu'à son lieu de travail, un long manteau sur le dos pour se cacher au mieux des autres. Il arriva alors à l'hôtel infâme devant lequel il y avait déjà des femmes impudiques et quelques gays. Il alla dans les vestiaires ou il posa ses affaires dans son casier avant d'aller dehors. Le froid lui mordait déjà la peau et il se frictionna les bras en saluant de tête une femme qu'il voyait souvent. C'était une ukrainienne décolorée qui avait de l'ancienneté : Mabaa. La peau ridées et ses traits figés par une mauvaise vie, démontrait quelques chirurgies et du botox. Son tabac fort alourdissait habituellement l'air mais cela rassurait ses collègues, sa présence forte leur donnait du courage. Elle ne travaillait plus mais restait dehors pour protéger ceux qui pouvait se faire agresser, elle avait déjà sortit Taemin d'affaire. Un sale type avait voulu un petit extra alors que le garçon avait fini son service en pleure, comme d'habitude. Le pauvre aurait fini dans un caniveau si elle n'avait pas été là.

Le brun s'adossa au mur et attendit, il n'adoptait pas d'attitude aguicheuse comme certaine. Les gens venait généralement le voir, parfois choqué de constater que c'était un homme mais l'emportait quand même. Au début il ne faisait que les toucher mais rapidement les hommes qui le payaient s'intéressèrent à autre chose que ses mains ou sa bouche. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent mais chaque fois il pleurait, de souffrance, de mal-être, de honte.

Une homme marchait de l'autre côté du trottoir en direction de la ville. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Taemin leva les yeux vers lui en ressentant une attraction. Intrigué et profondément curieux, le garçon releva même le nez et observa sa démarche élégante. Ce dernier tourna la tête en regardant les filles avec un air dégoûté jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de Taemin. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas pourquoi l'autre s'était arrêté pour le fixer avec un air étonné. Généralement les autres sont choqués ou révulsés.

L'homme ne devait pas être très âgé, il dirait même qu'il avait le même âge que Key. Il était brun aux cheveux court et semblait grand. Une aura particulière se dégageait de sa personne, il paraissait profondément bon. Taemin se secoua en se ré-installant contre le mur glacé, trouvant sa pensée stupide. Il regarda son bras pour voir si son bleu ne se voyait pas et une fois rassuré il releva la tête avant de sursauter. L'homme se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas tranquille, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage altier. Plus il approchait et plus ses traits étaient visible, faisant rougir le plus jeune qui fut prit d'une fébrilité soudaine. Pour un asiatique, il avait de grand yeux, captivant le regard de quiconque et ses lèvres à la forme aussi particulière que les siennes l'intriguait.

Une fois devant lui, à la lumière des lampadaire, Taemin ne put que le trouver plus beau encore, à tel point que cela le rendit timide. Il entendit même la vieille Mabaa se moquer de lui. Le garçon était effectivement très grand et il ne pouvait que l'observer en levant les yeux, ces derniers quelque peu cachés par sa frange.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

La voix grave emplit de stupéfaction le fit frémir et son coeur s'emballait plus que de raison. Il pouvait comprendre le choque de cette pauvre âme égarée dans le quartier des plaisirs.

- J'ai dix-huit ans aujourd'hui...

Lui même ne savait pas pourquoi sa voix tremblait en résonnant faiblement sous son attitude timorée. Le grand brun sembla retourné de sa réponse, écarquillant ses yeux déjà immense. Ce fut après quelques instants à le dévisager que Mabaa intervenue, agacée.

- Bon tu le prends où pas ? Il y en a sûrement d'autres qui attendent alors décides-toi ! dit-elle avec un fort accent Russe.

- Euh je...

L'homme s'arrêta dans sa phrase puis hocha la tête. Taemin se sentit déçu, il aurait crut que quelqu'un prendrait enfin sa défense, que la personne qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps était enfin arrivé. Reprenant donc son professionnalisme, il respira un bon coup et se décolla du mur.

- Suis-moi.

Il entra dans l'hôtel en soupirant quand il entendit l'autre s'exécuter. L'androgyne l'emmena dans un ascenseur et ils montèrent aux deuxièmes avant de prendre la chambre que Taemin occupait lors de son service. Une fois à l'intérieur il s'assit sur le lit et se tourna vers l'homme qui continuait de le dévisager, choqué. Il paraissait également perdu et décontenancé.

- Euh je... Je m'appelle Minho, Choi Minho...

- Je t'appelle par le nom que tu veux, menti le jeune homme qui savait qu'il pleurait s'il se passait quelque chose.

- Hein ?! Non ! Je ne suis pas...

- Ouai, ouai je connais ! Je suis une fille, ça te va ?

- Non ! Je ne suis pas là pour... Pour ça...

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Taemin était déboussolé, c'était bien la première fois qu'un homme l'emmenait dans une chambre sans avoir l'intention d'entendre son nom ou de se soulager en pensant qu'il était une fille. Il chercha un peu et se rappelait de ce tordu avec sa manie de vouloir fourrer n'importe-quoi, n'importe où, il avait fuit en courant et Mabaa avait mit le client dehors à coup de pied dans le train.

En devenant subitement blême il se dit qu'il devrait essayer de proposer des choses moins hardcore pour se préserver.

- Hum... Tu veux... Un strip-tease ou...

- Non, non, non ! paniqua le brun en rougissant. Je ne savais pas comment je pouvais te parler en réalité... Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Peut-être parce que j'aime ça.

- C'est faux, on ne choisit pas de faire ça par plaisir, à ton âge on va en cours.

Le plus petit resta stupéfait, son souffle se coupa et son ventre se noua sous le choc. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'il devrait être ailleurs. Il regarda Minho s'asseoir à ses côtés en croisant les doigts et fixant le sol.

- Tu ne veux rien ?

- Non, vraiment...

- Tu vas payer pour rester assit sur un lit ?

- Si ça peut te permettre de ne pas y retourner, oui.

Le jeune homme dévisagea complètement ce client peut orthodoxe. Ils restèrent donc dans le silence le plus complet à détailler chaque coin de la chambre bas prix. La seule applique murale de la pièce assombrissait cruellement l'espace, accentuant la tension palpable. Les murs bleu marine fissurés étaient sales et poisseux, les draps grisâtres étaient froissés et le parquet était gondolé. N'ayant personne à cette étage pour le moment, aucun bruit indiscret ne parvenait à leurs oreilles mais les murs fins laisseront bientôt échapper des mélodies malsaines.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

Ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée de répondre puisque ce type pourrait être un psychopathe qui voulait le tuer avant d'écrire son nom avec son sang sur les murs. Cependant il se sentait à l'aise avec lui, bien qu'à l'instant même il s'ennuyait à mourir.

- Lee Taemin.

- Oh et... Il y a quelque chose que tu aimes ?

- Hun ?

- Oui, comme un sport ou...

- Oh ! Euh... Je ne sais pas trop...

- Personnellement j'aime bien le foot.

- Ah.

Le silence retomba aussi vite qu'il était partit. Les deux garçons étaient vraiment gêné et peinait à trouver un sujet de conversation. Après plusieurs essaie infructueux Taemin apprit que Minho était son aîné de deux ans et qu'il devait rejoindre un ami en boîte de nuit quand il l'avait vue.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement passé ton chemin ? demanda le Maknae curieux.

- Tu me semblais si jeune, j'avais peur qu'un réseau pédophilie traîne dans la ville et c'est limite je dois avoué...

- ...

- Si tu n'aimes pas ça, pourquoi tu continues ?

- ...

- Bien... Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire alors ?

- ...

- T'es pas un bavard... J'aurais cru le contraire avec une tête aussi enfantine ! Du genre à sauter partout, faire l'idiot et poser un tas de question.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant !

- Oh tu parles !

- Ah ça suffit, je m'en vais, garde ton fric !

Taemin se leva avec rage, un pincement au coeur malgré tout en pensant qu'il quittait cet homme. Ce dernier lui attrapa alors le poignet pour lui demander d'un regard suppliant de se rasseoir. La faiblesse qu'il ressentait pour le brun l'obligea à abdiquer en écoutant ses excuses. Il se dit alors qu'il pourrait oublier ce qu'il est le temps d'une soirée, faire comme tout les jeunes de son âge et rencontrer des personnes ordinaires. Faire connaissance de façon normal en utilisant des mots et non un préservatif.

L'angoisse lui poignarda les entrailles alors qu'il prenait une inspiration en essayant de se donner du courage pour se dévoiler un peu et se jeta à l'eau. Il avait pleinement conscience que ce qu'il faisait était dangereux mais pour une fois, juste une fois, il voulait être comme les autres.

- Je... J'aime bien chanter...

Minho le regarda avec surprise, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. En se tournant un peu plus vers lui, afin que la conversation ressemble vraiment à un échange, il continua de le questionner.

- Vraiment ? Dans quel style tu es le plus à l'aise ?

- Je répètes des chansons de Kpop, principalement.

- Tu accepterais de faire une démonstration a cappella ?

- Si tu veux... Mais je ne suis pas professionnel...

- Laisse moi en décider...

Le sourire et le ton qu'il employa rassura grandement l'androgyne qui sentit ses joues chauffer alors il fixa le mur et choisi la première chanson qui lui passait par la tête. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença par fredonner pour poser sa voix avant de chanter. Il se laissa bercer par la mélodie du silence agréable qui l'accompagnait et la respiration hachée d'un Minho stupéfait à ses côtés. La première chanson se finit pour faire place à une deuxième avant qu'il ne parle d'une autre qui lui avait plût et qu'il ne l'a chante également. Ce petit manège dura presque deux heures. Deux heures où Taemin put être un garçon comme les autres, chantant comme les autres, partageant comme les autres. Ce fut la première fois qu'il apprécia une soirée comme celle ci, la première fois qu'il apprécia la présence d'un homme dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

La plénitude l'avait gagné et il avait fini par se mettre à l'aise en s'allongeant sur le lit sans s'arrêter de chanter. Minho l'avait imité, l'écoutant sans rien dire pendant tout ce temps en le couvrant d'un regard doux qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Ce fut des bruits obscènes qui le coupa en plein milieux d'une phrase en les faisant rougir jusqu'aux racines.

- Ça va faire un moment que je suis ici... Tu devrais avoir fini ton service maintenant ?

- Oui...

- Tu habites loin ? Je peux te raccompagner...

- Non c'est bon j'ai l'habitude, je sais par où passer mais merci...

- Tu vas revenir ici ?

- Pas pour ce mois-ci, je fais ça pour joindre les deux bouts alors si je n'ai pas besoin je ne reviens pas.

- Tu seras là le mois prochain alors ?

- Oui, toujours au même dates...

- Dans ce cas je reviendrais.

- Comme si tu avais les moyens de te payer un chanteur privé au prix d'une pute ! ricana moqueusement Taemin en tournant la tête vers le plafond, les mains sur le ventre.

- Et si c'était le cas ?

Le plus jeune se tourna vers lui avec intrigue et surprise, il n'était pas le plus chers de la ville mais payer cela deux à trois fois par mois faisait rapidement monter le budget. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur quelqu'un de riche mais en regardant les vêtements qu'il portait il pouvait finalement voir qu'ils n'allaient pas s'habiller au même endroit.

En déglutissant il regarda son nouvel ami, gardant à l'esprit que ce ne pouvait qu'être de banales paroles. Il avait prit l'habitude d'entendre des promesses creuses. Il hocha donc la tête, sans conviction et se redressa. Minho lui demanda ses dates et il les lui donna en écrivant sur un simple mouchoir, conscient que c'était inutile.

Tout deux descendirent aux rez-de-chaussées ou Mabaa s'occupa du règlement, gardant 20% de la sommes pour l'assurance. Cette dernière était simplement des pots de vins si jamais des flics les attrapaient et si au bout de deux mois rien n'est arrivé, elle donne un pourboire à tout le monde. Taemin rentra donc chez lui après avoir regarder la direction que Minho avait prise. Sa soirée ne fut pas aussi désastreuse que celle d'hier où la vieille avait dû le ramener et il n'en était que plus heureux. Une fois à la maison, il vit sa petite sœur jouer à un jeu vidéo dans le style RP. Elle incarnait un lézard en armure lourde transportant une hache double axe. Avec un sourire, le garçon l'observa tuer tout ses ennemies en riant avec sadisme.

Taemin profita que Hae-sun ne l'ai pas entendu pour se changer rapidement, enfilant ses cadeaux d'anniversaire et un boxer plus confortable. Il sauta ensuite sur sa frangine en criant, celle ci hurla de terreur en sursautant comme jamais, frappant son clavier par inadvertance. Son jeu se mit donc en pause au moment où son personnage allait recevoir un coup fatal. Cela les firent beaucoup rire après que la jeune fille l'ai frappé et insulté pour son idiotie avant de lui piquer sa casquette.

- Sunni, regarde ce que j'ai eu ce soir ! s'exclama-t-il en lui présentant la liasse de billet sous ses yeux qu'elle écarquilla avec stupéfaction.

- Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'argent dans une main en dehors des films !

- Et encore tu ne sais pas comment je les ai eu ! Un type m'a payé juste pour que je chante !

- Hein ? Y'a vraiment des tordus !

- Non, il était... Normal !

Intriguée, la jeune fille écouta le récit de son aîné qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles en rougissant quelque peu. Elle l'écouta se confier sur le fait qu'il ne croyait pas le revoir le mois prochain mais que si jamais il le payait aussi bien à chaque fois, ils pourraient bientôt ne plus avoir besoin de voler quoi que ce soit.

- Tu te rend compte ? Nous allons avoir aux moins six mois de loyer et nous aurons assez pour faire des courses !

- On pourrait aller dans un fast food !

- Oui, on mangera du calamar fris !

Folle de joie, Hae-sun se jeta à son cou en riant et lui disant qu'elle était heureuse qu'il n'a pas eu à donner son corps pour avoir de l'argent. Ils passèrent un bon moment à jouer sur l'ordinateur, mangeant n'importe quoi en buvant du jus de fruit avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain Key vint réveiller Taemin vers midi pour qu'il se prépare à aller travailler au bar de leur aîné : Onew. En se préparant, il observa les cheveux de sa sœur et se demanda s'il prenait la même couleur en revenant ou si elle voulait changer.

- Sunny... Sunny..., la secoua-t-il.

- Humm... attend Lidya j'ai pas encore crocheté la serrure maître...

- Sunny !

- Tid- Koh ! se redressa-t-elle dans un sursaut le faisant éclater de rire. Hein ? Quoi ?!

- Quand je rentrerais, je te prend la même couleur ou tu en veux une autre ?

- Humm... Je ne sais pas..., réfléchit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre sale et taché par le temps. J'essayerais bien du noir aux reflets bleuté avec des pointes cyans !

- D'accord ! Je te prend ça et une surprise !

- Oh ? Laquelle ? Laquelle ? S'excita-t-elle soudainement alors qu'il descendait du lit, le suivant jusque dans l'entrée.

- Je ne vais pas te le dire, sinon c'est plus une surprise ! Sourit son frère avec un air sadique.

- Hé ! Sois pas aussi méchant ! Me réveiller pour me narguer, c'est moche !

- Si tu sorts prend une casquette pour cacher tes racines, et met bien tes lentilles ! Couvre toi des UVs aussi !

- Je sais, je sais..., s'agaça la cadette.

- À ce soir !

- Bonne journée, passe le bonjours à tout le monde de ma part !

- Ce sera fait !

Le garçon ferma la porte à clés derrière lui, Key l'attendant à quelques pas en portant également l'uniforme de serveur. Tout deux discutèrent et se rendant sur leur lieu de travail. Sur le chemin en passant devant une bais vitrée, Taemin se regarda et sourit, préférant se voir ainsi.

Une fois arrivé sur place, ils rangèrent leurs affaires dans leur casier respectif et se mirent au travail. Un jeune homme semblait bouder sur le comptoir du bar, une guitare protégée dans son étui vermillon rigide à côté de lui. Le garçon aux cheveux blanc attira l'œil de Key qui parut complètement séduit, se recoiffant comme une jeune fille amoureuse et adoptant une attitude de petite vierge. Taemin le dévisagea un instant puis s'avoua que l'homme n'était pas sans charme avec sa mâchoire carré et son allure viril. Soudain le Maknae écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner avec choc vers son aîné.

- Bon dieu, que ses narines sont grosses ! On dirait un dinosaure !

La confidence discrètement glissée à son oreille étouffa Key dans son rire alors qu'il essuyait un verre. Le blond leva les yeux pour observer l'albinos qui se tenait le menton dans sa paume, le coude en appuis sur le comptoir tandis qu'il fusillait un coin de la salle du regard. Quelque chose s'était visiblement mal passer pour lui, une audition peut-être ?

Curieux et satisfait d'avoir trouver un sujet pour l'aborder, Kibum s'approcha avec un large sourire chaleureux.

- Il vous faut quelque chose pour vous redonnez le sourire ou je dois vous étirer la bouche de mes propres mains ? plaisanta-t-il.

Surprit, l'homme se redressa avec une mine étonnée avant que tout deux ne se perdent dans les yeux de l'autre, envoûté. Le flottement partit après un petit instant et le client pencha à un peu la tête sur le côté en regardant Key en contre-plongé et croisant ses doigts sur le passe-plat. Il était très claire qu'ils se draguaient l'un, l'autre. Taemin grimaça et fit le gaie, son ami risquait d'avoir des problèmes si jamais leur patron les surprenait. Il l'entendait déjà dire qu'il ne payait pas les gens pour faire des rencontres mais pour servir des verres.

- Peut-être que le votre redonnera le mien...

L'androgyne crut s'étouffer en voyant que son aîné commençait à perdre en assurance sous la voix grave de l'homme qui l'avait fait frissonner. Jamais il n'avait vu le blond ainsi. Peut-être qu'il venait de rencontrer son âme-sœur.

- Un café ? sourit finalement Key.

- Avec plaisir, ton service termine quand ?

- Non, je te sert un café ? rit-il, rougissant légèrement.

- Oui, ce sera parfait !

- Je finis à dix-huit heure...

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et se tourna vers la machine à expresso, se détournant du sourire enjôleur de l'autre. Taemin se moquait un peu de cette situation ringarde jusqu'à ce que le regard du client ne descende sur les fesses du blond. Il perdit immédiatement toute euphorie, retrouvant ici encore le parfum acerbe du désir et soupira avec rancune. Bon sang, les gens étaient donc incapable de faire abstraction du physique même lors de leur première rencontre ?

Vexé, il alla prendre les commandes après avoir attaché ses cheveux soyeux en une demi-queue de cheval. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de voir sa mère de substitution se faire draguer et ne manqua pas de prêter une oreille curieuse sur leur conversation lorsqu'il se fut rapproché. Le brun grimaça quand il remarqua que les deux hommes avaient déjà commencé à se tutoyer.

Le garçon s'appelait Kim Jonghyun et avait reçu un lapin d'une femme quelques heures plus tôt. En apprenant qu'il était intéressé par les femme, Key se renferma quelque peu. Il pensa immédiatement que l'autre souhaitait juste se rassurer qu'il plaisait encore en tirant un coup avec n'importe qui.

- Mais j'ai l'impression de faire fuir tout le monde en ce moment, soupira désespérément Jonghyun en s'allongeant sur le comptoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Depuis le début de la semaine, ma sœur refuse mes appelles pour une raison plus qu'obscure mais bon, ce sont les filles, elles sont bizarre ! Mais je suis son cadet, elle pourrait au moins daigner de m'envoyer un message comme quoi elle ne veut pas me parler et montrer l'exemple !

- Oh tu as une sœur ? demanda Key, Taemin également intéressé par l'évocation d'une famille de sang.

- Oui mais depuis qu'elle a son petit-ami, elle m'ignore complètement... Elle n'avait encore jamais fait ça avant... Peut-être que son copain n'a pas cru que j'étais son frère et pense qu'elle a une liaison... Oh mon dieu ! Cet enflure la bat ! s'énerva-t-il brusquement en se redressant avec rage, la haine qui déformait ses traits ne gâchant pas la bonté naturelle qui se dégageait de sa personne.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il irait jusque là, et puis elle te le dirait si c'était le cas, le rassura le blond en lavant un verre à bière.

- Ouai... Du coup j'ai voulu me changer les idées en sortant avec un ami mais lui aussi à disparu dans la nature pendant plus de trois heures ! Pourtant il avait claqué pas mal de fric alors je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu foutre pendant tout ce temps ou je l'attendais en boîte !

Taemin se raidit brutalement, faisant tomber son plateau avec les verres heureusement vides. Par une chance inconnue, rien ne se cassa mais il était mort de honte en ramassant tout. Alors cet ami avec qui Minho était censé être, c'était ce dragueur ? Avec sarcasme, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas une grande perte, ce type n'avait pas l'air des plus futé. Il se secoua la tête et la gêne ainsi que la timidité le gagna, il n'arrivait plus à être objectif.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à me taper une nana de boîte de nuit, c'est risqué elles peuvent se barrer avec toute nos affaires le lendemain !

« Un fin connaisseur ? », questionna silencieusement le plus jeune en haussant un sourcil, l'expression amer peignant son visage.

- Alors j'ai prit un numéro pour avoir un déjeuner mais même après trois heures elle ne s'est pas pointée, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Décidément ce pauvre garçon avait la poisse et était complètement perdu. Key sembla réfléchir, l'observant pendant un moment avant que son regard ne bloque sur son nez, son index finissant par le pointer avec un air snob.

- Sûrement ça, tes narines.

- Quoi ?

- La préhistoire, c'est passé, tu t'es trompé d'époque.

Taemin s'étrangla en essayant de ne pas rire, le jeune homme devait être complètement choqué et surprit que quelqu'un ose lui sortir ça. Key avait toujours eu le dons pour dire clairement ce qu'il pensait et ce, sans aucun remord, allez savoir laquelle de ses deux chose étaient la plus horrible.

- Le maquillage, c'est pour les femmes, non ? s'offusqua le guitariste, sa voix amer trahissant un sourire.

- Dit l'homme portant de l'anti-cernes !

Jonghyun baissa alors la tête en trouvant le regards de son vis à vis bien trop effrayant. Il comprit trop tard que ce n'était pas une personne à chercher.

Les heures s'enchaînèrent doucement, le garçon tenait compagnie à Key lorsque ce dernier n'était pas occupé à remplir des verres. Taemin fit alors un peu connaissance avec cet étrange personnage peu ordinaire, bien que par sa coupe d'idole, il aurait dû se douter que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un de banal. Cherchant à se faire une place dans le monde du spectacle, il cherchait un vain un endroit qui accepterait de faire tourner sa musique. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que ses nombreuses mésaventures avec différents groupes l'avaient poussé à n'avoir que sa première et dernière compagne : sa guitare.

Celle ci était d'ailleurs une vrais beauté, son bois d'acajou vernit laissait somptueusement ressortir la rosace en style celtique. L'éclisse et le talon étaient plus sombre, de même pour la tête. Les chevilles étaient anthracites et quelques peu déteinte à force d'être manipulées et les reflets rougeâtres, dû à la nature du bois, donnaient des effets zébrés sur la caisse.

Bien qu'il était plus pour pianoté sur un long clavier, Taemin pouvait facilement reconnaître la merveille en bois sous ses yeux, le faisant déglutir. En découvrant l'instrument lorsqu'il sortit de son bureau, Onew lui demanda de jouer quelque chose. Pendant la chanson accompagné de la voix douce et clair du garçon, résultant indéniablement de sa personnalité, Key briffa son patron sur les ambition de l'artiste. Le plus âgé se gratta un peu le menton avant de passer une main dans ses courts cheveux sombres, réfléchissant, puis un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

Presque caché au fond de la salle, Taemin observa l'albinos bondir de son siège après avoir eu la demande du responsable. Key était encore sous le charme de la mélodie tout juste terminée et riait devant la joie colossale que le jeune homme démontrait. L'androgyne put entendre de là où il était qu'il allait faire de son mieux pour animer la salle et acceptait tout type de chanson. Il apprit également qu'il pouvait donner un rythme en grattant les cordes et donnant des coups de paumes contre la guitare, remplaçant une batterie. Ce détail fut loin de déplaire à Onew qui alla donc dans son bureau avec lui pour régler les détails et la paperasse.

Une fois que Key était enfin seul et que les clients étaient servit, le Maknae s'approcha, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Il était déjà dix-sept heures quarante-cinq et il aurait voulu travailler plus longtemps. Loin de là l'idée d'avoir plus d'argent, il aimait son travail ici, l'ambiance était agréable et les gens ne se préoccupaient pas trop de lui, ne lui faisant donc pas remarquer sa coupe trop féminine. Ses collègues étaient chaleureux aussi et il lui était déjà arrivé de s'autoriser à boire un verre avec eux. Il aimait cet endroit lumineux qui semblait si loin de sa vie nocturne répugnante et sombre au relent de drogue et de tabac fort. Comme on dit : c'est le jour et la nuit.

- Bah alors, je t'ai jamais vu aussi distant ! rit Key en l'ayant enfin retrouver derrière le bar.

- J'ai pas envie de lui parler, c'est tout !

- Mais... ça va ?

- Hum ?

- Je veux dire... Est-ce qu'hier...

- Oh non ! le rassura-t-il avec un large sourire sincère. Je n'ai rien eu à faire, c'était un soir tranquille !

- Si jamais ça recommence, n'hésite pas à me le dire, hein ?

- C'est promis ! Et puis Mabaa est toujours là, elle veille au grain, après tout c'est son argent ! rit Taemin.

- Bien, heureux de l'entendre. En parlant d'argent, le grand Vizir souhaite avoir son loyer.

- Quoi ? Mais tout le monde a payé son emplacement il y a deux semaines !

- Et tu n'es pas le seul à crier mais semblerait-il qu'il a encore emprunté et qu'il n'a pas pu rembourser. Estimons-nous heureux qu'il ne monte pas le prix !

- ...

- Si jamais tu as besoin d'une avance...

- Non ne t'en fait pas ! J'ai pu mettre de côté ! J'ai même assez pour faire des courses, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ! Je me débrouille bien, hein ?

- Ne fait pas ton fière, morveux ! Je passerais voir votre frigo et je veux des fruits et des légumes ! Pas que du poulet et des plats tout préparés !

- Hein ? Mais ça coûte plus chère que les surgelés !

- Et puis rangez-moi votre appartement ! C'est pas parce que c'est un immeuble abandonné qu'il ne faut pas en prendre soin !

- Tu peux parler, ta chambre n'a tellement plus de place pour tout tes vêtements que tu es obligés de manger dehors !

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ! rougit son aîné avec gêne, lui donnant une tape derrière la tête qui le fit rire. Saleté de môme insolent ! Vas-donc laver les tables !

Mort de rire, Taemin attrapa le chiffon en se protégeant comme il le put des coups de tablier de son Hyung et partit essuyer les tables libres. Il termina sa tâche avec son service et prit son manteau pour sortir du café, regardant Jonghyun offrir une boisson à l'autre garçon, tout sourire. N'y prêtant pas plus attention, le Maknae alla faire ses courses, prenant des fruits et des légumes mais aussi des surgelés. Arrivé au produit d'Hygiène il choisit des boîtes de coloration et alla payer le tout en souriant, ravis de remplir son frigo comme tout le monde, sans voler.

Combien de fois sa sœur à fait distraction pendant qu'il attrapait une caisse de rationnement à même un camion ? Combien de fois se sont-ils introduit dans la réserve d'un magasin pour prendre ne serait-ce qu'un pain de savon ? Il se sentait tellement heureux et tellement fière de donner de l'argent sans trop s'inquiéter sur le loyer ou la santé de sa sœur. Il se sentait tout simplement vivre.

Des sacs en plastique plein les bras, il évita les gangs qui aurait vite fait de le détrousser et rentra chez lui, frappant à sa porte avec son pied.

- Mot de passe, fit la voix étouffée de Hae-sun qui imitait un robot.

- J'ai prit du lait à la banane.

La porte s'ouvrit dans la volé, de quoi faire sursauter n'importe quelle personnes non-habitué mais Taemin sourit simplement, trouvant que sa sœur était trop facile à acheter.

- Je crois que ça peut s'arranger, je t'autorise à entrer !

En échangeant un rire avec elle, l'aîné avança en la laissant refermé la porte ainsi que toutes les serrures. Il déposa les sacs devant le frigo après avoir retirer ses chaussures dans le vestibule et rangea les courses avec sa sœur qui vint rapidement l'aider. La jeune fille ne cessa de s'émerveiller sur les fruits et les légumes, énumérant des plats qu'ils pourront faire, rendant son frère plus heureux et plus fière que lors du paiement.

Les sacs vides furent placés dans un placard pour servir de sac poubelle plus tard et ils mirent un peu d'ordre dans leur appartement. Hae-sun n'était pas très motivée mais l'annonce d'une visite de Key l'avait fait frémir d'horreur. Bien qu'ils s'amusèrent beaucoup avec les choses qu'ils retrouvaient dans leur foutoir, ils arrivèrent à bout de leur tâche quand l'heure du dîné arriva.

Quelqu'un frappa à leur porte et Taemin déplaça rapidement la petite bibliothèque pour que sa cadette se cache dans le trou mural. Le brun remit le meuble et alla voir qui était sur le palier, il ne fut pas surprit que ce soit le propriétaire de l'immeuble alors il le fit entrer. C'était un quinquagénaire visiblement camé et d'un naturel nerveux mais néanmoins gentils. Cependant pour éviter tout problème Taemin lui avait caché sa petite sœur, il ne voulait pas que l'homme lui fasse payer deux places alors qu'il n'avait qu'un appartement. Aussi il ne souhaitait pas que Hae-sun soit enlevé et vendu à un quelconque proxénète comme cela est déjà arrivé pour une femme de l'étage inférieur.

- Kyubok-Hyung, le salua brièvement Taemin dans une légère courbette pleine de méfiance.

- Ouai, ouai, tu dois payer ton loyer avant la fin de la semaine, fit-il en parlant nerveusement, reniflant bruyamment. J'ai besoin d'avancer le paiement du mois prochain !

- Le même qu'habituellement ?

- Ouai, ouai.

Ayant prévu le coup grâce à l'avertissement de Key, Taemin prit l'argent préparé sur le plan de travail et le donna à l'homme maigrelet et au crâne dégarni. Ce dernier prit la liasse et partit sans plus de cérémonie. Le jeune homme couru presque pour refermer la porte de haut en bas et alla libérer sa soeur. Cette dernière avait un foulard sur le nez pour ne pas respirer trop de poussière mais rester dans cette cachette longtemps était risqué. Elle sortit avec son aide et le questionna du regard. Un sourire de son aîné l'apaisa et elle lui donna un coup de main pour faire le repas.

Lorsque tout fut prêt et qu'ils eurent mangé, un rythme particulier retenti à la porte d'entrée. Sans hésitation, le grand frère alla ouvrir la porte pour faire entrer son voisin. Afin qu'il ne soit pas obligé de cacher sa soeur toute les deux secondes, Key avait créer avec eux un code en imaginant une musique. Cette dernière, résonnant dans le bois, prouvait que la visite était amicale.

Le garçon fit le tour de l'appartement et vérifia le frigo, ravis de voir que son cadet l'avait écouté, puis s'attaqua à la teinture de Hae-sun. En attendant que la couleur se pose, ils firent une partie de jeu vidéo, parlant un peu de Jonghyun. La jeune fille ne manqua pas de charrier son ami sur l'éphèbe qui ne l'avait pas laisser indifférent, les rougeurs présentes sur ses joues le trahissant. Une heure plus tard, lorsque la longue chevelure à présent noire et bleu de la plus jeune fut séchée, le blond repartit dans son appartement. Taemin resta derrière sa cadette, passa inlassablement ses doigts entre ses mèches soyeuses avec un large sourire. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il préférait chez elle c'était bien ses cheveux : long, doux, soyeux. Jouer avec chassait son stresse et le soir, cela l'endormait. Il admira le travail presque professionnel de Key, le dégradé de bleu sur dix centimètres de pointes, réussi à la perfection.

Fatigués, ils finirent par aller se coucher pour une nuit réparatrice. Les jours qui passèrent par la suite furent quelque peu similaire, Jonghyun parlait souvent avec Key lorsqu'il ne chantait pas, ces deux là se rapprochant inévitablement. Rapidement des rendez-vous furent donné et quelque part Taemin enviait son ami de trouver quelqu'un, un homme bien de surcroît. Il avait parlé avec le guitariste et se surprit à bien s'entendre avec lui, découvrant que malgré son apparence il n'était pas aussi bourru qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. C'était vraiment quelqu'un d'aimable et d'attentionné, son ami ne pouvait pas tomber sur mieux après ce par quoi il était passé.

Cependant les jours s'écoulèrent et arrivé à la troisième semaines du mois, le brun aux reflets de feu revêtu sa seconde vie. Il se promit cependant que si Minho ne venait pas il partirait, après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait besoin pour payer son loyer. Il attendit longuement, adosser au mur, le cœur se serrant chaque fois qu'un client arrivait et le regardait avec les autres. Ce comportement le répugnait, il avait l'impression d'être un morceau de viande dont on comparait le prix. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant la fin de son service et il soupira en se traitant d'idiot naïf. À quoi pensait-il ? Qu'un sauveur était enfin arrivé ? Cela n'arrivera plus, il allait devoir se prostituer de nouveau dans un mois ou deux et sa vie pathétique reprendrait son court désastreux.

- Tu es là...

La voix grave et mélodieuse qui fit bondir son cœur, tourna suavement dans ses oreilles. Il leva la tête, sentant sa cage thoracique le brûler et des papillons voler dans son ventre. Il écarquilla un peu les yeux devant cette vision presque idyllique, se délectant à nouveau de ces cours cheveux brun dégageant son visage, laissant ressortir ses grandes orbes d'obsidiennes. Les prunelles du jeune homme le fixait avec un mélange de joie, de gêne et d'angoisse. Ces lèvres que le plus jeune n'avait put oublier, s'étirèrent avec bienveillance.

- On monte ?

Il hocha la tête, répondant à son sourire et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils furent encore prit de gêne en s'asseyant sur le lit, les mains croisées ou sur les genoux. Ce fut Minho qui brisa le silence, tranchant l'ambiance lourde alors que des bruits indécents résonnaient dans le couloir.

- J'ai hésité à venir... J'avais peur de ne pas te trouver comme prévu et d'avoir l'air idiot...

Taemin laissa échapper un sourire amusé et un peu triste.

- Oui, moi aussi...

- Ah... Euhm... Tu... Aurais une chanson ?

Ils s'échangèrent un regard, se décontractant finalement. Le Makanae prit une profonde respiration pour calmer son stresse, agitant ses doigts dans lesquels il manquait cruellement une mèche de cheveux et se redressa. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche et commença à chanter, lentement, longuement. Il finit par fermer les yeux, s'appliquant sur chaque mot, chaque intonation, chaque mélodie. Comme la dernière fois, ils finirent allongés, l'un écoutant l'autre en le dévorant d'un regard admiratif.

Ils restèrent deux heures ainsi, plongé dans une ambiance apaisante, oubliant les parasites qui pourrissaient leur quotidien. Deux heures de légèreté qui passèrent trop rapidement mais revenant sur terre, Minho se releva après s'être perdu dans le silence et les yeux de Taemin. Il s'excusa de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps et promit de revenir dans quatre jours.

C'est heureux, que le jeune homme rentra chez lui pour se mettre à l'aise et jouer avec sa sœur. Il se sentait pure pour la première fois depuis dès années. La boîte cachée derrière la bibliothèque, accueillit de nouveaux billets, faisant largement sourire les deux frangins avant qu'ils ne partent se coucher.

Pendant quatre jours, Taemin ne pensa qu'à Minho, n'arrivant plus à le sortir de son esprit. Il le retrouva et chanta de nouveau pour lui, revenant même deux fois la semaines d'après pour le voir. Sa sœur l'avait charrié sur ses sentiments naissant, sentiments qu'il aurait peut-être préféré ne pas avoir. Cette relation ne serait pas éternelle et risquait de se finir aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé. Cependant il voulait la faire durer, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait avec un homme s'intéressant à autre chose que son corps.

Un mois passa, puis deux, puis trois. Les deux hommes n'osaient se donner rendez-vous en dehors de ces soirs volés à la nuit et gratuit une fois sur deux. Ils discutaient un peu plus à chaque fois après trois ou quatre chansons de la part de Taemin. Ils pouvaient rester un long moment à se regarder droit dans les yeux, allongé sur le lit miteux et parfois même dans le silence. Ils se rapprochaient, se tenant la main, caressant le visage de l'autre, ses cheveux, le détaillant du regard. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, Minho brisa la pauvre distance qui le séparait de son cadet pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, prêtant attention à tout signe de refus. Le plus jeune se laissa faire trouvant pour la première fois une sensation agréable dans ce contact électrisant. Il fut même surprit d'en vouloir plus, répondant dans un baiser plus appuyé. Dévasté par des émotions nouvelles, la chaleur intense qui gorgeait son coeur de joie le faisait défaillir et bien plus encore lorsque les embrassades s'approfondirent. Bien que langoureux, elles restaient tendre, sans aucune trace de la brutalité qu'il a toujours connu.

Se perdant dans cette placidité qu'il découvrait, le jeune homme se laissa doucement aller contre le brun qui le serrait amoureusement contre lui. Son parfum viril lui donnait encore plus le tournis que les émotions qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Jamais Taemin ne s'était senti aussi léger, aussi complet de toute sa vie. Il ne pensait plus à rien, plus à son passé, ni à son avenir, il était simplement là. Ses lèvres effectuant la plus merveilleuse des chorégraphies rythmées par les battements erratiques de leur cœur. Le raffinement des gestes de son partenaire le faisait frissonner à chaque contacte, lui donnant la chaire de poule. Il se perdait dans les abysses de ce moment délicieux qu'il ne voulait pas quitter, enchaîné par cette fragrance omniprésente qui l'emprisonnait dans un paradis sans fin. Ce n'était pas une odeur chimique, elle était naturel, ressemblant à une essence d'épices douces et de fleurs asiatiques qu'il ne saurait définir.

Les lèvres de Minho quittèrent les siennes dans une lenteur démesurée, le poussant à déposer un autre baiser avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de trop. L'androgyne souleva ses paupières sans empressement, les yeux encore voilés et la confusion toujours bien présente en lui. Ils restèrent à se regarder un petit moment, le plus jeune décelant quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans les prunelles si profonde de son nouvel ami. Cependant c'était une lueur qui lui empoignait l'estomac, le serrant comme un étau dans le but de le broyer, une leur qu'il connaissait par cœur : le désir.

Une main tremblante s'aventura sur sa hanche mais écœuré d'un tel comportement et déçu au plus au point, Taemin la repoussa brutalement avant de se lever. Ses sentiments si somptueux et suaves s'étaient envolés dans un nuage de fumer, ne laissant qu'une place de poussière toxique. Les larmes lui montèrent presque aux yeux tellement la désillusion l'accablait. Il croyait réellement avoir trouvé quelqu'un ne s'arrêtant pas au physique, une personne capable de le sortir de cet enfer. Encore une fois, il s'était lourdement trompé.

- Taemin...

Le plus jeune resta debout, tapis sur lui même et les doigts dans ses poches arrières, serrant son jean à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, ne voulant pas exploser en larmes devant cet homme qui lui faisait ressentir plus de chose que de raison.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je sois là pour ça...

Sa voix était grésillante, vibrante de déception et suintant d'une légère rancune. Cela sembla surprendre la brun qui s'était assit sur le lit, celui ci ne savait plus quoi dire et Taemin l'entendait chercher ses mots. Il comprenait sa confusion mais n'arrivait pas à chasser l'horreur que lui procurait ses souvenirs d'enfances, ces derniers causé par la même lueur qu'il avait précédemment vu.

- Je suis vraiment désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça... Sincèrement, je ne voulais pas- , commença Minho avant d'être coupé par un soupir sec et hargneux de son cadet qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

- Bon sang, mais à quoi je m'attendais ?... Vous êtes tous les mêmes, vous n'aspirez qu'à une chose... Je te croyais vraiment pas comme ça...

Le souffle coupé et le cœur serré par la tristesse qui manqua de l'assassiner, Taemin lui lança la clés de la chambre en l'informant qu'il n'aurait pas à payer pour cette soirée. Il sentit que son aîné allait se lever pour l'arrêter alors il sortit le plus vite possible en attrapant ses affaires, des perles salées dévalant ses joues. Il descendit les escaliers pour aller plus vite et couru dans le hall de l'hôtel pour sortir précipitamment. Le visage furieux de Mabaa ne lui avait pas donner le courage de lui dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé et il continua son chemin. La vieille étrangère avait prit goût à l'histoire qui se créait entre lui et ce garçon venant uniquement pour entendre sa voix. Elle savait ce que signifiait les larmes débordant de ses yeux lors de ses fuites effrénées, elle ne pouvait donc que penser qu'il avait été abusé. Minho allait sûrement avoir des ennuis et sera interdit de remettre les pieds dans ce bordel. Il ne le reverra jamais plus à présent.

Taemin ne savait vraiment pas quel était la pire chose de cette soirée : qu'un homme ayant appris à le connaître ai finalement désiré le toucher ou qu'il ne le reverra plus alors qu'il a été le seul à s'intéresser à son chant.

Brisé, le Maknae s'écroula au pied de son immeuble, il ne voulait pas que sa sœur le voit dans un état aussi lamentable. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, ses bras enserrant ses genoux qui cachait son visage alors que son corps entier était prit de spasmes dû aux sanglots. Les images de cette agression alors qu'il n'avait qu'une quinzaine d'années lui revinrent inlassablement en tête, ne lui laissant pas de répit et déchirant son être. Il suffoquait et n'arrivait plus à contrôler quoi que ce soit, derrière les appartements, dans une ruelle archaïque et crasseuse, il sombrait dans une réelle dépression.

La porte en fer s'ouvrit brutalement avant de frapper le mur de béton, de petit bras l'entourèrent avec une couverture et un parfum de merveilles sucrées l'envahit. Il reconnu aisément le contacte soyeux des longs cheveux de sa frangine qui le tira à l'intérieur. Il ne put se ressaisir sur le chemin de leur appartement et pleurait encore quand Hae-sun l'assit sur leur lit. Elle vint l'enlacer longuement après avoir bien fermé la porte, apaisant petit à petit son aîné.

Une fois que les larmes arrêtèrent de fuser et que Taemin respirait de nouveau posément, la jeune fille alla lui chercher une brique de lait à la banane dans le frigo. Bien qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à avaler quoi que ce soit, les deux rubis qui le fixaient avec angoisse le poussa à boire. Gorgée par gorgée, il finit par vider la boisson lacté qui l'avait finalement rasséréné. Il ferma les yeux quand la paume de sa cadette se posa sur sa joue pour la caresser tendrement.

Étant orphelin, leur relation était bien plus fusionnelle que celle qu'un frère et une sœur ne partagent. Beaucoup voyait cela d'un mauvais œil et certain pensait même qu'ils étaient en couple et que c'était dégoûtant. Seul leur amis pouvaient voir que ce n'était que fraternel, les gestes étaient toujours emprunt d'une douceur candide et ne bravait jamais la pudeur.

Ils s'échangèrent ensuite de longs regards découlant de mots. De cette conversation silencieuse et extraordinaire, Hae-sun comprit que son frère n'avait pas vendu son corps mais que quelque chose lui avait encore rappelé leur affreux passé.

L'affliction de son aîné ressentit grâce à sa clairvoyance, ainsi qu'un mauvais pré-sentiment, l'avait poussé à aller jusqu'à la porte de derrière en toute hâte. Jamais elle n'aurait pu décrire un tel sentiment de haine et de tristesse à la fois, en découvrant son frère dans un état pareil. Elle ne l'avait que rarement vu ainsi car il réussissait toujours à se cacher quand il n'allait pas bien, ne lui montrant que son masque souriant et emplit de bonheur. Il s'efforçait d'être enthousiaste avec elle et elle appréciait l'effort, comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et garder l'image du protecteur de la famille. Cependant, quelque part cela la rendait maussade car il ne confiait pas ses doutes et ses craintes. Elle essayait de faire des efforts pour qu'il lui parle de ses problèmes mais jusque là, cela à été vain.

- C'est Minho ?...

Le jeune homme fixa le sol, lui présentant son profil avant que ses cheveux ne cache son visage. Il se remit à trembler et hocha timidement la tête, serrant les poings. Hae-sun sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, tristement bien évidement car elle ressentait la peine de son frère mais heureuse qu'il se confit finalement.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Il a essayé de...

- Il en a eu l'idée...

- Comment ça ? Explique...

- Je l'ai vu, dans ses yeux... Je pourrais voir ça à des kilomètres... Je pensais vraiment pas que lui aussi serait comme ça...

- Tu crois qu'il cherchait ça depuis le début ?

- Hum..., réfléchit Taemin en se recoiffant distraitement, la gorge encore serrée. Je ne sais pas... Il m'avait l'air sincère lorsqu'il... Oublis-ça et allons dormir ! se défila-t-il nerveusement en se levant.

- Oh non ! protesta sa cadette, lui attrapant le bras pour le forcer à se rasseoir. Quand il a quoi ? Il t'a embrassé ? se réjouit-elle, les yeux brillant.

- En fait... On... On s'est embrassé..., rectifia-t-il.

Des rougeurs nouvelles apparus sur les joues de son frère, des couleurs qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Elle sentait bien qu'il n'était pas simplement gêné, c'était un sentiment puissant qui en mélangeait beaucoup d'autres.

- Tu es amoureux... Ow~

Le plus âgé réagit au quart de tour et bondit sur ses pieds. Les bouffées de chaleurs explosèrent dans son organisme, son cœur cogna rageusement dans sa poitrine et son cerveaux mélangea tout et n'importe quoi. Ses yeux devenu noisette pétillaient d'une façon étrange et il ne trouvait plus ses mots.

- Quoi ?! Que... ! Je... ! Non... ! C'est... ! Non !...

- Ouai... Pas très convainquant, tout ça ! rit sa sœur en s'asseyant en tailleur.

- Et puis tu es sorti sans tes lentilles ! T'imagines si on t'aurais surprise !

- Tu es tellement nerveux~

- Je ne le suis pas !

- Bien sûr..., ricana-t-elle. Aah, oppa est amoureux~

- JE NE LE SUIS PAS !

- AMOUREUX !

- NON !

Quelqu'un tambourina subitement à la porte et ils se demandèrent bien de qui cela pouvait s'agir jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière frappa le bois aussi durement que ses poings.

- De qui ?! demanda curieusement Key, parfaitement réveillé. De qui ?!

- Retourne chez toi ! rougit Taemin, au summum de la gêne.

- Il serait impolie de ne pas le faire entrer~

- Hae-sun !

La jeune fille se défila en repoussant son aîné et alla ouvrir à sa mère de substitution qui était décoiffée et en pyjama. Kibum entra rapidement dans la pièce principale et sauta sur le lit avec de grand yeux émerveillés ainsi qu'une expression digne des grandes commères sur son visage.

- Raconte-moi tout ! Je ne le dirais pas !

- Tu parles ! Si je fais ça, la moitié de la ville sera au courant dans une heure ! Et encore je suis généreux !

- Oppa est amoureux de ce garçon qui passe le voir, jubila la plus jeune avec un air sadique, ne faisant que faire grandir la faim de ragot de Key.

- Dis-moi tout ! Je veux savoir comment ça s'est passé ce soir et les autres soirs ! Et comment ça se passera à l'avenir ! Vous avez un rendez-vous ? Vous en avez déjà eu un ?

- Tu penses, il est trop coincé !

- Yah ! C'est quoi ça ! Tu ne sais pas gérer une relation ?

- Stop ! cria le pauvre garçon mort de honte en se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

- Ils se sont embrassés mais Taemin a fuit, Mabaa va refuser à ce type de revenir...

- Voila, tout est terminé, maintenant que tu sais tout, tu peux rentrer chez toi, Umma~

- Certainement pas ! J'ai pas assez entendu de chose sur cette histoire, et en plus j'ai pas de bière !

- Nous n'avons pas de bière...

- Du coca, ça te va ?

- Je ferais avec !

- Retourne dans ton appartement..., pleurnicha le concerné.

- Merci !... Ah ! C'est déjà mieux, je suis prêt à écouter maintenant !

- Diva !

- Enchanté.

Ils s'observèrent dans un court silence avant d'exploser de rire. Les frangins rejoignirent finalement Key sur le BZ et ils discutèrent de Minho un long moment. Le prénom du garçon ne fut lâché qu'à la fin par Hae-sun et les yeux du blond s'élargir tandis que Taemin se refermait physiquement sur lui même, craignant le pire.

- Mais ce type... C'est le meilleur ami de Jjong ! Co... Comment est-il arrivé à passer par le quartier des plaisirs !

- Je connais le raccourci, beaucoup l'emprunte pour se rendre dans l'axe principal qui mène à la boîte de nuit, intervenue la seule fille de la pièce, très calme d'extérieur même si intérieurement elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait une boulette sûrement colossale.

- Bon sang, Taemin ! Si jamais Minho passe au café pour voir Jjong jouer, comment tu vas faire ?

- Il va passé ?! Je suis malade ! Malade ! Regarde, je tousse ! Kof, kof... kof...

- Pas convaincue...

- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, le phoque !

- Crevette !

- Les enfants..., soupira le plus âgé.

- Oui, Umma~

- Je me vois mal annoncé à Jonghyun que non seulement son ami va aux putes presque trois fois par mois mais qu'en plus il t'y retrouve...

- Il comprendrait de travers... Je préférerais que ça reste secret...

- On va essayer mais je ne promet rien...

- Et si jamais l'autre asperge se pointe ?

- ... Je me cacherais !

- Onew-hyung ne va pas apprécier que tu restes pendant dès heures dans la réserve. Nous manquons de personnel mais il ne peut pas se permettre de prendre un autre employé, tu es sa solution idéale mais si tu ne fais rien, il va vite arrêter votre arrangement. Il est gentil mais faut pas non plus abuser...

- Il est au courant pour ma situation, si on lui expliquait, il comprendrait, tu penses ?

- Il est au courant.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Hae-sun avec effarement avant de crier au scandale.

- Yah ! Je voulais le raconter ! bouda Key en croisant les bras.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je vais t'étrangler ! Je vais tellement te tuer ! ragea le grand frère en mimant une strangulation devant les yeux de sa sœur nullement impressionné.

- C'était l'autre jour quand il me corrigeait mon exercice, il me demandait te tes nouvelles et une chose en amenant une autre...

- Il t'a donné quoi ?

- ... Douze briques de lait à la banane...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, compati Taemin en posant une main sur son épaule avec un air dramatique avant de se tourner gravement vers le blond. Cet homme est perfide en fait...

- Intelligent et malicieux je dirais.

- Du moment qu'il fait pas de sales coups, ça devrait le faire ! rit Hae-sun.

- Bon sang, un peu de tenu ! Tu parles d'un aîné !

- Pardon, Umma...

- Non ! Pas d'aegyo ! Non !

- Umma...

- Arg !

- Alors, je pourrais me cacher ?

- Nous lui en parlerons demain, pour l'instant..., Key marqua une pause pour bailler avant de continuer sur une voix ensommeillée. Allons dormir.

Ses cadets acquiescèrent alors il sourit en leur souhaitant bonne nuit et reparti se coucher. Un silence prit place alors que les frangins regardaient vers l'entrée, puis Hae-sun fit un commentaire.

- Trois heures et quart du matin, plongé dans un sommeil profond, jusqu'à ce qu'un ragot agisse aussi efficacement qu'un sceau d'eau froide...

Ils s'échangèrent un regard et explosèrent de rire. Un coup retenti dans le mur avant que la Diva ne proteste en leur rappelant que les murs étaient fin et qu'il pouvait tout entendre. Tout le monde finit par se coucher pour une nuit sans rêve et le coeur plus ou moins léger.

Le lendemain midi, Key vint réveillé ses "enfants" et repartit pour aller se préparer, les laissant se doucher et petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il vint chercher son cadet, vêtu de son uniforme de service, il vit une chevelure longue sombre et aux pointes bleu roi passer devant lui.

- Hae-sun, tu vas au café aussi ? demanda-t-il surprit alors que le deuxième garçon fermait la porte.

- Il me faut bien assurer ma victoire, sourit Taemin. Onew-hyung lui résiste difficilement.

- Tu es démoniaque..., se choqua Key, blême.

- C'est de famille je pense, le taquina-t-il.

- Yah ! Je suis ton aîné et ta Umma ! Tu as une double raison pour me respecter comme il se doit !

- Oui, Umma~

- Yah !

En riant ils firent donc le chemin ensemble, Hae-sun portant des vêtements en style visual Kei, la casquette de son frère et un sac en bandoulière noir et rouge. Elle avait quelques bijoux également, offert pour ses anniversaires de la part de ses aînés. Principalement fait de métal, elle avait une bague griffe à l'indexe droit, une bague sur chaque annuaires et un bracelet de chaîne sur le poignet gauche. Un collier entourait plusieurs fois son poignet droit, laissant un cœur pendre dont le cuivre commençait à se voir sous la peinture argenté.

Le groupe ne passait donc pas inaperçu, même dans le quartier branché de Seoul. Les immeubles s'élevant presque jusqu'au ciel et leurs vitres réfléchissantes émerveillaient toujours leurs yeux. Les panneaux publicitaires électriques et les néons fluorescents coloraient leurs prunelles pétillantes, les faisant se sentir comme des enfants le jour de noël. Le gens qui les entouraient portant plus ou moins de sacs à leurs bras, des couples se disputaient ou se promenaient, des familles se baladaient, des amis s'amusaient... Taemin préférait définitivement ce coin de la ville, de jour comme de nuit.

Arrivé au café, Hae-sun n'hésita pas à sauter dans les bras d'Onew qui cria sa joie de la voir.

- Aaah ! Ça fait si longtemps !

- Vous vous êtes vu hier !

- C'est déjà trop long !

- Hyung, j'ai besoin de te parler, on peut aller dans ton bureau ? demanda Taemin.

- Bien sûr. Key la table quatre attend trois expressos, dont un sucré.

- Je m'en charge !

Le jeune homme passa rapidement derrière le bar, marquant un temps d'arrêt en échangeant un petit regard et un sourire à Jonghyun qui jouait sur l'estrade de la salle. Pendant ce temps, Hae-sun suivit son frère dans l'arrière salle, la pièce était insonorisée et le calme était apaisant. La lumière entrant par la fenêtre rendait l'ambiance douce et les couleurs délicates de l'espace moderne apaisait les cœurs.

- Cette pièce est toujours présenté avec autant de goût, pensa la jeune fille à voix haute.

- Bien sûr ! se vanta l'aîné.

- Heureusement que c'est pas toi qui l'ai décoré !

- Ce que tu me dis me blesse, tu sais...

Taemin attira de nouveau l'attention de son patron et lui expliqua timidement la situation. Si ce dernier eu une seconde d'hésitation, l'aegyo de la plus jeune l'acheva sur le sol. Il se releva et accepta à une condition. Le jeune homme se sentait réellement soulagé que son ami lui prête main forte ainsi alors il se renseigna sur l'arrangement que son aîné désirait.

- Si tu dois te cacher alors ta petite sœur devra donner un coup de main à la salle.

Soudain Taemin était moins reconnaissant, il savait très bien à quoi ressemblait la tenue féminine du bar. Il devint très pâle et ses prunelles commencèrent à lancer des éclaires contre la porte menant au reste de la salle. Il était parfaitement conscient que sa sœur à la poitrine généreuse attirait bien trop de regard.

- Ce n'est pas conventionnelle mais elle pourra simplement prendre un tablier. On va éviter de perdre des clients parce que tu les auras frappé à mort.

- C'est **ma** sœur...

- J'ai compris, j'ai compris...

- J'ai le droit à l'ordinateur sur le bar ?

- Mets-toi près de la porte, tu pourrais brancher le câble internet comme ça.

- Super~

Les termes du contrat acceptés, Taemin retourna en salle, laissant sa sœur s'installer tranquillement. Il voyait des regards converger vers elle, bien qu'habiller de façon sombre malgré son style prononcé, ses cheveux dépassant ses fesses intriguaient. Il détestait les lueurs repoussantes qu'il voyait dans les yeux de certain clients masculins, dès que l'un d'eux tentait de s'approcher, il intervenait en parlant à sa sœur. Bien que cette dernière était froide et amer envers toute forme de drague, beaucoup insistaient en se persuadant qu'ils étaient des tombeurs aux charmes infaillibles. Ces gens étaient terriblement agaçant, leur égocentrisme et leur narcissisme les rendant réellement insupportable.

Sa chanson finit, Jonghyun posa sa guitare et s'était assit au bar, à deux sièges d'écarts de Hae-sun qui fantasmait sur l'instrument de musique. Key servit un café à l'autre homme avec un grand sourire, caressant ses doigts au passage lorsqu'il lui donna la tasse. L'artiste se tourna vers la geek qui ne lâchait pas l'écran des yeux, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, un peu surprit qu'elle ne dévisage pas ses cheveux. Il commença à se pencher pour tenter de converger mais il vit un Kibum pâle secouer sa main à l'horizontale avec un air grave. Perplexe, le jeune homme se releva et dévisagea son ami avec une mine perdu.

- Elle est dangereuse ?

- Elle non, mais son frère pourrait te servir un cocktail de phalanges, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître.

- Son frère ? demanda Jonghyun en regardant la jeune fille avec attention puis se tournant dans la salle, cherchant un brun lui ressemblant.

- C'est notre Maknae.

Son aîné se tourna brusquement vers lui, surprit, puis explosa de rire.

- Taemin ? Violent ? Ah ! Je peux pas le croire !

- Tu pourrais être surprit...

- Enfin, je fais certainement le double de son poids !

- Il a déjà frappé un mec plus baraqué qui a fini à l'hôpital avec la mâchoire dans ses mains.

- Tu me fais marcher ! protesta l'albinos en commençant à douter.

- Ce type était de l'autre côté de la rue et à simplement regarder Hae-sun, j'étais vraiment choqué !

- T'es sérieux ?

- On va dire que Taemin a eu de la chance que la bande de ce type n'ai pas chercher à se venger, il aurait pu finir en morceau.

- Cette crevette ? Défoncer un voyou ? J'arrive pas à le croire !

- Ne le cherche pas. Il est frêle mais dès qu'il s'agit de sa sœur il devient quelqu'un d'autre. Tu connais ça, il me semble.

- Ah, je ne peux que comprendre, soupira Jonghyun. Si quelqu'un parlait à ma sœur, même si c'était amical, je péterais un câble.

- Dans ce cas, oublis Hae-sun, fait comme si elle n'était pas là !

- Mais elle est toute seule !

- Elle est solitaire, tu te rendra autant service qu'à elle, je t'assure. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça.

- Faudra dire ça à Minho quand il viendra !

- Que... Quoi ?

- Minho, tu sais mon ami de Lycée, je t'en avais parlé. Il passera demain ! J'imagine bien Taemin lui coller son poing dans la figure ! rit-il.

Key fit mine d'aller s'occuper d'un client et prévenu son cadet qui devint blême. Une fête musicale importante apportera beaucoup de client dans le café, il ne pouvait donc pas lâcher Onew. Il pensa alors à changer d'apparence, peut-être de couleur de cheveux. Les clients servit, il prit sa pause pour réfléchir, s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur qui leva enfin ses yeux pour lui sourire. Il se pencha vers elle et lui expliqua la situation, ils se mirent donc d'accord pour passer à la supérette à la fin du service.

Attrapant l'opportunité de parler à cette étrange fille, le guitariste salua Taemin sans avoir entendu leur précédente conversation car il chantait pour la salle.

- Key m'a dit que tu étais venu accompagné de ta petite sœur ! Enchanté ! sourit-il en faisant un signe de main à la jeune fille qui devint complètement neutre d'émotion, reportant son attention sur son ordinateur.

- Effectivement.

Jonghyun sursauta au ton sec et amer de son cadet, il déglutit en découvrant le regard le plus froid et le plus sombre qu'il lui ai été donné de voir. Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître l'être sensible et enfantin qui lui parlait lors de ses pauses. Le plus âgé repensa aux récits de Key et pâli un peu plus, sa mâchoire le suppliant de laisser Hae-sun dans son coin.

Tentant quand même de détendre l'atmosphère, il joua la carte de la confrérie des frères, en espérant que cela apaise un peu l'agressivité soudaine de son Dongsaeng.

- Détend-toi, je sais que quelqu'un qui parle à notre sœur, c'est super énervant ! Je ne mange pas de ce pain là en plus.

- Hein ?

Taemin le dévisagea complètement, redevenant lui même et laissant Jonghyun se détendre imperceptiblement.

- Je dirais pas non plus que je le suis mais l'un d'entre eux m'intéresse grandement...

Le cadet suivit son regard jusqu'à Key qui essuyait une table tandis que le musicien le dévorait du regard avant de se retourner. Il comprit alors que les sentiments de son aîné était sincère même s'il en doutait encore, craignant que si sa Umma se donne à cet homme, ce dernier disparaîtrait.

- Il me semble tellement hors d'atteinte..., se confia l'adonis en se mordant la lèvres, embarrassé. Je sais que je suis ton aîné et te demander ça est un peu osé mais tu pourrais pas me donner un coup de main ?

- Bordel, t'es aveugle ou quoi ?

Les deux garçons se tournèrent avec choc vers Hae-sun qui avait parlé avant même que la stupeur de Taemin ne passe. Celui ci lui frappa le bras en lui faisant les gros yeux, la réprimandant sur sa grossièreté. Seulement la remarque attisa la curiosité de Jonghyun qui se pencha pour mieux l'entendre et privatisé la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Taemin fit la même avec son hyung, le laissant donc surprit.

- Les petits regards papillonnants, les caresses, les attentions..., soupira la jeune fille toujours sans le regarder. Je ne sais pas où tu t'es cru mais les films à l'eau de rose ça commence que dans une heure sur la chaîne pour les vieux. Où peut-être que tu es juste stupide... Oui c'est une possibilité...

- Sunny !

- Quoi ? se braqua-t-elle en se tournant vers son frère.

- Ne parle pas comme ça à un Hyung !

- Pardon, Hyung !

- Hae-sun ! Tu es une fille !

- En grande partie...

L'échange fit rire Jonghyun, laissant Taemin partir dans une nouvelle joute verbale avec sa frangine. Ce ne fut qu'après une petite minute qu'il put se reprendre.

- Je suis idiot mais pas au point de ne pas voir qu'on s'intéresse l'un et l'autre. Le problème c'est que j'ai aucune idée de comment procéder. Je veux dire, je n'ai eu qu'une petite-amie volage et ma drague était fixée sur la gente féminine...

- Tu peux juste-, commença Hae-sun avant que son frère ne plaque brutalement sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et la frapper en même temps.

- L'inviter à dîné et le raccompagner en lui donnant un baiser ? Quelle merveilleuse idée, chère sœur ! continua Taemin d'un ton étrange, lui lançant un regard lourd de menace avant de la lâcher.

- Je n'ose jamais l'embrasser...

- Vu le nombre de fois que tes yeux se sont figé sur ses fesses-, mais elle fut de nouveau coupée par la main de son frère.

- Je suis désolé mais c'est nouveau pour moi ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti d'attirance pour un homme avant ça !

Prit d'une soudaine compassion, l'androgyne considéra son vis à vis en pensant à sa propre situation. Après tout le meilleur ami de cet homme le payait presque trois fois par mois minimum pour l'écouter chanter, il lui devait bien ça...

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on peut faire... Je suis plutôt novice...

- Et dans le même pétrin !

Il foudroya sa sœur du regard.

- Oh, tu es amoureux de quelqu'un en ce moment ? Comme elle s'appelle ?

- En réalité... Je...

La gêne soudaine de son cadet fit directement comprendre à Jonghyun de quoi il s'agissait, ce dernier eu la bouche formant un "o", son visage s'illuminant. Rassuré de ne pas être le seul, il se sentit un peu plus proche du jeune serveur. Celui ci reprit son service qu'il effectua jusqu'à sa fin et il partit faire des courses avec sa sœur. Jonghyun avait promis de tout miser au prochain rendez-vous qu'il aurait avec Key, faisant sourire son cadet.

Taemin et Hae-sun se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le rayon hygiène, choisissant une nouvelle couleur pour le jeune homme.

- J'essayerais bien châtain, mais peut-être que je devrais aussi changer de coupe, après tout il me reconnaîtra facilement si jamais il me voit.

- Même si tu changes ta coupe, ça reviendra au même. Peut-être devrais-tu porter une perruque, des faux-seins et l'uniforme féminin !

Sa petite sœur n'eut pas le temps de fuir qu'il entoura son cou d'un bras et que de l'autre il lui pinça les côtes. Elle se tortilla dans tout les sens pour échapper à sa fureur mais dû demander grâce pour qu'il arrête sa torture. Restant avec son bras sur ses épaules, le garçon proposa d'autre couleur à sa frangine, n'arrivant pas à se décider.

Si jamais l'un des deux s'étaient retournés, ils auraient pu voir que Minho était à l'autre bout du rayon, les dévisageant avec stupeur en n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Après avoir cherché en vain à retrouver ce chanteur de talent, le brun finissait par le trouver là : au bras d'une fille plus petite d'une tête, presque deux, dans un supermarché. Bien sûr qu'il la prit pour sa petite-amie, son cœur tomba presque en miette en regardant le bras féminin autour de sa taille. Ne voulant cependant pas tirer de conclusion hâtive malgré les preuves accablantes, il essaya d'écouter leur conversation.

- Je pourrais faire pareil que toi ! s'enthousiasma Taemin. On se ressemblerait encore plus !

- Tu finis toujours par suivre mes couleurs pour ça ! Choisi quelque chose d'autre! Tu viens de dire que le châtain t'intéressait, prend-le et si jamais ça te plaît pas on reviendra.

- Mais ce que Key a fait est vraiment jolie, admira son aîné, un peu boudeur, en prenant une mèche qu'il laissa glisser entre ses doigts.

- Tu m'emmerdes !

- Je suis ton frère, c'est normal.

- Tu m'emmerdes quand même !

- Je sais, répondit-il, visiblement fière de lui.

Minho ne savait pas vraiment s'il fallait croire ou non ces quelques mots. Un couple ordinaire se serait sûrement échangé un baiser dans ce rayon désert mais l'échange sonnait fortement fraternel. Il les regarda s'éloigner après avoir prit deux boîtes et se demanda s'il devait aller ou non les voir. Son corps figé sur place par l'angoisse d'un nouveau rejet répondit pour lui et il resta planté là en sentant son cœur se briser un peu plus.

Soudain, Hae-sun se retourna alors que son frère regardait des crèmes hydratantes et croisa le regard du brun qui tentait apparemment de se cacher. Elle le dévisagea quelque peu avant de reporter son attention vers son aîné et reparti avec lui. Minho se laissa choir sur le sol, une main sur son cœur affolé avant de soupirer un grand coup après son apnée improvisée. Si jamais la jeune fille s'était plainte pour une quelconque raison, ça aurait été très mauvais pour lui. Il reprit rapidement son sang-froid et se releva, décidant de prendre ce qu'il était venu chercher et sortir au plus vite.

Chez eux, Hae-sun avait préparé un apéritif, ayant envoyer un texto à Key pour l'inviter afin de faire la coloration de son frère. Elle ajouta également que s'il voulait de la bière il devra s'acheter un pack. Taemin était plutôt occupé à choisir des vêtements pour sa sœur, angoissant sur les regards envieux qu'elle attirerait.

- Passes-toi un supo', ça ira mieux dans une dizaine de minutes !

- Je refuse qu'on te matte ! Tiens, ça ?

- Un k-way ?... Tu te fou de ma gueule ?

- Bon, bon, alors ça ?

- Je ne passerais jamais ma poitrine là dedans !

- Mais c'est à moi !

- Tu as beau mettre du M voir L, ma poitrine ne passe pas !

- T'es chiante !

- Pardon d'avoir un physique généreux !

La jeune fille se remit finalement sur son jeux de tire pendant un long moment avant que leur voisin n'arrive. Taemin fut ravis de le voir seul, il craignait qu'il ramène Jonghyun mais finalement son inquiétude était futile. Après tout, qui souhaiterait amener un futur compagnon dans un immeuble aussi délabré et placé, qui plus est, dans un quartier peu fréquentable ?

Le plus âgé s'attaqua donc à la tête de son cadet, ce dernier manquant de s'endormir lorsqu'il eu un massage crânien, et ils mangèrent des snacks en buvant leur boisson devant un jeu. Le temps de pose passa rapidement et Taemin put aller se rincer, en revenant, Key lui sécha les cheveux en coupa ses pointes ainsi qu'un peu de frange. La couleur châtain caramels et aux reflets dorés illuminait grandement la mine du garçon, mettant en valeur son teint plutôt pâle et ses yeux sombres. Un produit fut également posé sur ses sourcils afin d'harmoniser le tout. Cela avait coûté une petite fortune mais le résultat plaisait à tout le monde. Hésitant encore à changer de coupe, Taemin préféra garder le silence en se promettant d'y réfléchir plus tard et profita de sa soirée avec sa sœur et son ami. Celui ci reparti rapidement car il avait rendez-vous avec Jonghyun, il se recoiffa donc inlassablement et regarda ses mains avec angoisse.

- Je n'ai pas de teinture sur moi, hein ? Et mes cheveux, ça va ? Ça ne fait pas bizarre ?

- Pourquoi tu stresse comme ça ? le taquina Hae-sun.

- J'ai bien senti à sa façon de me demander de le retrouver qu'il va tenter quelque chose, ça m'inquiète ! Je ne peux pas lui dire de venir ici et encore moins oser demander d'aller chez lui !

- Tu as fini le pack, chez lui il y aura sûrement de la bière.

- ... Ouai, j'ai pas besoin de stresser ! se détendit subitement Kibum en prenant un air décontracter, souriant à nouveau.

- Alcoolique...

- J'aime la bière, c'est tout !

- Pas que~

- Jonghyun aussi, continua Taemin avec un air mesquin, souriant d'avantage quand les joues de son Hyung prirent une violente couleur vermeille.

- Quoi ?! Yah ! Respectez-moi un peu ! Ça changerait ! cria la Umma, outré sous les rirent des deux gamins.

- Cours Cendrillons, il est huit heure ! lui indiqua la jeune fille.

- Déjà ?! Bon j'y vais ! Je reviens... Quand je reviendrais !

- Très précis...

- Passez une bonne soirée !

- Toi aussi ! ricanèrent ses amis.

- Yah !

Sous cette dernière et faible protestation verbale d'un Key mort de honte au cœur souhaitant déchirer sa poitrine sous sa gêne, les frangins furent de nouveau seuls. Ils sortirent donc pour aller manger des brochettes et s'amuser dans un parc sous l'astre lunaire qui les enveloppait d'une lumière bienveillante.

- Hey ! Minnie ! Si on essayait de les trouver !

- J'y ai pensé mais ils seraient où ?

- Pensons comme un dinosaure !

Sa cadette se mit à marcher bizarrement avec les jambes arquées et les coudes rentrés sur les côtés. Elle tira la grimace pour tenter d'imiter un grognement féroce. Sous ce spectacle son frère explosa de rire.

- On dirait un chaton furieux car on lui à retiré son lait ! C'est ridicule !

- Ah ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi ! Et puis à la limite, Jonghyun ressemble à un chien !

- Il a emmener Key dans une niche ?

- Vas savoir, il est tordu parfois...

- Pas plus que toi !

- C'est de famille !

Ils rirent à nouveau et bougèrent finalement pour aller dans le centre ville. Ce dernier était encore plus beau la nuit, les éclairages des publicités et autres coloraient somptueusement l'espace. Ils se baladèrent au bras l'un de l'autre en étant plus réellement à leur mission première, regardant toute les merveilles d'une capitale ayant revêtu sa tenu nocturne. Ils rentrèrent finalement après avoir remarqué que minuit était passé, n'ayant pas retrouver leurs amis mais s'étant tout de même amusé.

Le lendemain matin, Taemin se réveilla le premier, angoissant comme jamais. Sa nuit avait été tourmenté par des rêves réalistes lui faisant rencontrer Minho au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Il avait entendu des paroles acerbes de la part de ce garçon qu'il chérissait que trop et était persuadé d'avoir pleuré dans son sommeil. Sa sœur dormait toujours, un bras en travers de son torse, son somnambulisme devant en être la cause. Si elle bougeait beaucoup lors de son sommeil, lui était plutôt complètement immobile. Key lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait l'air d'un cadavre lorsqu'il était profondément endormit. Cela avait beaucoup inquiété la diva qui s'était demandé si elle devait appeler ou non une ambulance.

Remettant sa sœur dans une position correct et confortable, le jeune homme se leva doucement et alla se laver, espérant ne pas faire trop de bruit. Le jet d'eau chaude lui éclairci quelque peu les idées et le détendit grandement. Une fois complètement préparé, il entendit son voisin rentrer d'un pas las avant de s'affaler sur son lit. Même au travers des murs il put percevoir un gémissement fatigué.

Le visage du garçon se tira dans une moue suspicieuse alors qu'il se demandait si Key n'avait pas fait la fête toute la nuit pour revenir complètement ivre. Si tel était le cas, il ne pourrait jamais enlever son manteau ou ses chaussures seul. Taemin soupira et bomba le torse, fière qu'on est finalement besoin de lui malgré qu'on lui répétait sans cesse qu'il avait assez à faire avec lui même. Il sortit donc, mettant rapidement une paire de baskets, et alla à la porte d'à côté pour voir de quoi il en retournait. L'appartement, bien que dans le même état que le sien, était très soigné et rangé mais les piles de vêtements et le dressing improvisé étaient effrayant, qui conque serait entré, aurait prit cet homme pour un fou. Habitué, Taemin évita tout les tissus, sachant parfaitement que la colère de la Diva serait terrible s'il osait en effleurer ne serait-ce qu'un seul sans sa permission. Il se dirigea ensuite jusqu'au lit double car monsieur refusait d'avoir un espace trop petit pour ses fesses lorsqu'il dormait. Il prenait d'ailleurs toute la place et n'était pas des plus gracieux pendant son sommeil.

- Umma ?

- Humm...

- Tu as encore fait la fête ?

- Non...

- Alors quoi ?

- ...

La tension devint palpable dans la petite pièce et le garçon allongé sur le ventre de la manière la moins raffiné qu'il soit, se raidit, plus si cela était possible. Un petit flottement prit place alors que l'innocence du Maknae l'empêchait de faire une conclusion simple sur l'heure à laquelle il est rentré.

Après s'être éclairci la voix du mieux qu'il put, Key prit la parole, essayant de paraître sûr de lui.

- Je suis juste un peu fatigué ! Je vais dormir une heure ou deux alors puisque tu es debout, tu viendras me réveiller !

- Ta voix tremble, t'es ivre ? ricana son cadet, insolant.

- Un peu de respect !

- Non ? Ah, je suis surprit !

- Yah ! Je suis pas alcoolique !

- Tu dois pas être à l'aise comme ça, allonge-toi correctement au moins !

- C'est qui l'aîné ici !

- C'est toi.

- Et tu me sors ça avec tant de sérieux... Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer... Bon maintenant rentre chez toi !

Étonné que son Hyung le repousse de cette façon, Taemin eut un mouvement de recul. Cependant il devint curieux sur l'étrange comportement de son ami et s'approcha un peu sous les protestations de ce dernier. Il lui découvrit un visage écarlate mais plus encore un suçon sur la jugulaire.

- Oh...

Un ange passe. Le silence était lourd, la gêne de Kibum aussi, ce dernier ne désirant que des morts diverses et variées pour son cadet fouineur. Plaquant subitement une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas rire, Taemin admira l'opiniâtreté de son voisin qui ne voulait pas monter son mal de dos apparent. Il se rendit alors compte que le garçon ne pourrait peut-être pas courir et qu'il pourrait bien le charrier et s'enfuir. Connaissant malgré tout la légende disant que Key descendait des dieux, lui même l'ayant affirmé avec modestie, il craignait d'être frappé par un éclaire venu de nul part.

- SUNNY !

- JE TE L'INTERDIT ! GAMIN DISSIDENT !

Même avec toute la volonté du monde, Key ne put que se redresser sur les coudes avant de s'écrouler à nouveau face contre le matelas en maugréant des menaces. Pendant ce temps, le grand frère modèle avait réveillé sa sœur pour tout lui raconter, cette dernière n'avait donc pas manqué d'aller sauté sur son ami, les genoux dans le dos. Le blond hurla de douleur en essayant comme il le put de la désarçonner mais forcé d'admettre sa douleur il dû supplier l'autre garçon de rappeler sa cadette. Pour le félicité d'avoir révélé de vive voix sa faiblesse, Taemin lui offrit un aspirine, Hae-sun plaçant le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet la plus éloignée de leur aîné et ils partirent en riant. La pièce retomba dans un lourd silence sans que Key n'ai bougé.

- Comment j'ai pu donner naissance à de tel monstre...

Quelques heures plus tard, tout les trois étaient sur la route pour le café. Key marchait d'un pas raide avec un visage fermé tandis que ses cadets derrières lui se moquaient allègrement. Taemin inspecta une dernière fois la tenu de sa soeur, observant son jean sous toute les coutures ainsi que le tee-shirt long et ample qui couvrait ses fesses et cachait pas mal de poitrine. Satisfait il continua son chemin avec la même boule au ventre qu'avant, stressant à l'idée de croiser Minho.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur les groupes amateurs dans la rue et écouta la musique battre de son plein sous l'effervescence de la foule emplit de joie. Sa soeur n'était cependant pas à l'aise et il passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, défiant également la moindre personne de s'approcher d'elle d'un regard foudroyant. Le trio traversa difficilement la marré humaine et ils arrivèrent au SHINee, Hae-sun se laissant tomber sur sa place habituel au bar, pleurant de joie. La réaction plus que prévisible fit rire ses aînés qui se mirent au travail. Jonghyun prit sa pause pour aller voir la jeune fille. Cette dernière remarqua rapidement les cernes sous les yeux du garçon et son air épanouis, il semblait même briller.

- Tu as cassé notre, Umma, fit-elle sur un ton reproche.

- Quoi ? sursauta-t-il, prit d'une soudaine panique.

- Tu l'as brisé.

- Mais je...

- Le pauvre arrive à peine à marcher !

Jonghyun jeta alors un oeil à son amant, souriant d'abord tendrement avant d'observer sa démarche effectivement maladroite et se mit à ricaner.

- T'es fière de toi en plus.

- Ah tu es si froide ! Pourquoi tu serais pas gentille, ça changerais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux un câlin ?

- Tu veux mourir ?

- Tout ce passe bien, Sunny ? demanda Taemin en arrivant derrière le bar pour faire des cafés, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Il est bizarre..., bougonna sa soeur en croisant les bras, un air boudeur et des yeux de chaton braqués sur Jonghyun.

L'albinos n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait bien vu l'air boudeur de Taemin et aussi ses petits yeux de cocker mais les même greffé sur une version féminine était troublant. Finalement, c'était bien sa soeur : diabolique et jouant de ses ronronnements pour amadouer ses alliés.

Le plus âgé vit le serveur le dévisager froidement, le regardant de haut. Il détestait vraiment ce regard, il avait l'impression que le jeune homme pouvait sortir un flingue de dieu sait où et lui faire une décoration entre les deux yeux. Les quelques secondes de silence sembla presque le tuer alors qu'il sentait son cadet dangereux avec cette tasse de porcelaine dans la main. Cependant, Taemin finit par tourner le dos et faire du café, rompant l'ambiance sombre et laissant Jonghyun soupirer imperceptiblement de soulagement. Ce type était décidément pas à prendre à la légère quand il s'agissait de sa soeur. Sur l'instant il se demanda s'il ressemblait à ça lorsqu'il défendait la sienne. Quelque part, ça expliquerait pourquoi tout les petits-copains de sa frangine le prenait pour son amant.

- Oh, tu as changer de couleur ? C'est jolie comme ça ! ricana-t-il un peu nerveusement.

- ...

- Tentative de changer de sujet : raté.

- Merci, Hae-sun, mais je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'un commentaire pour me le faire remarquer...

Taemin se stoppa et se tourna froidement vers lui, une seconde fois, le faisant frémir d'inquiétude.

- Un café ! Je voudrais un café !

Le grand frère le lui servit d'un geste sec avant de se tourner tout sourire vers sa soeur pour lui décapsuler une bouteille de coca avec des rondelles de citrons. Il repartit ensuite en salle pour servir les commande. Jonghyun observa sa tasse fumante alors qu'Onew sortait de son bureau avec un tablier de serveur, visiblement prêt à donner un coup de main. L'aîné corrigea rapidement la jeune fille qui faisait des exercices d'anglais et passa derrière le comptoirs.

- Eh bien, tu en fais une tête ! Tu aurais besoin d'un grand sourire ? lui proposa le leader en préparant une pression, effectuant une large sourire comique.

- Ah, sourit son ami sous la tête qu'il tirait. C'est Taemin, je crois bien qu'il me déteste maintenant... La faute à qui ! sous-entendu-t-il vers la jeune fille qui l'ignora royalement en dévorant sa collation acide.

- Hae-sun, ne soit pas méchante avec ces pauvres gens, ils essayent de se faire une place, sermonna doucement Onew sous l'air dépité du guitariste.

- Hey !

- Ne lui en veut pas non plus, elle est assez insociable, c'est son principale défaut. Elle fait beaucoup d'effort mais elle a encore énormément de travail à faire.

- Tu veux pas non plus que je me mette à danser et chanter sur une scène, bouda la jeune fille, daignant enfin de lever les yeux.

- Non mais de sourire et d'être aimable serait déjà bien.

- C'est basé sur une relation saine, tout est réciproque : ils ne m'acceptent pas, donc je ne les accepte pas !

- Avec une attitude pareil, ce n'est pas étonnant.

- Pourquoi dis-tu qu'on ne t'accepte pas ? Ce regard que les trois pauvres mecs portent sur toi sont admiratif, au contraire. Tu es jolie, c'est dommage de gâcher ça derrière une tronche pareil, ajouta Jonghyun sur un ton sincère et bienveillant.

Pour une raison obscure, sa cadette le foudroya d'un regard sanglant et pendant un instant il jura que ses prunelles étaient rougeoyante. Onew lui fit non de la main avec un air désolé et sourit maladroitement avant de piquer ironiquement une lamelle de citron à la geek qui protesta comme une enfant. Le patron lui demanda alors d'aller chercher une recette dans son bureau, la jeune fille soupira en ayant conscience de l'organisation de son aîné mais se leva quand même. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu de son champs de vision et que les quelques clients furent servit, il entreprit d'essuyer le comptoir.

- Il faut d'abord que tu saches que Taemin et Hae-sun son orphelin, ils vivent dans les quartiers abandonnés, l'informa discrètement le leader, le surprenant. Si notre Maknae travaille ici au black c'est pour payer le faible loyer, il fait également d'autre petit boulot pour avoir de quoi manger. Cependant avant qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de ne plus voler pour remplir ses placards et l'argent qu'il a passe souvent dans la santé fragile de sa soeur.

- ... Elle est malade ?

- Oh non mais ses défenses immunitaires sont basse.

- Oh...

- Ce n'est pas grave en soit mais elle a besoin de complément vitaminé, et naturel de préférence, expliqua-t-il en pointant le citron du doigt. Cependant comme Taemin, elle a tendance à ingérer beaucoup de chose sans en récolter les bénéfices, elle peut donc perdre du poids en un claquement de doigt et tomber plus malade encore.

- Ah, elle est plutôt fragile finalement. Pourquoi tu m'expliques tout ça ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, tout deux on volé pendant un long moment pour se nourrir ou même se laver. Il y a eu un moment où ils se sont fait attraper, plus précisément, où elle s'est faite attraper. Elle n'a pas été récupéré par la police mais par Key, ça à été leur première rencontre. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer certaine chose mais il lui a effectuer les premiers soins et emmener chez un médecin avant de la ramener chez elle. Elle avait plusieurs os cassés et à dû porter deux plâtres.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est pour ça que Taemin réagit si violemment avec ceux qui l'approche ?

- Je pense qu'il a toujours été très protecteur en vu de tout ce qu'il a sacrifié pour sa sécurité mais je pense que ça à été pire après ce jour. De leur point de vu, chaque personne est naturellement néfaste pour elle. Elle a une certaine différence et les gens ne l'apprécie pas toujours.

- Différence ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus si je suis autorisé à te dire ça...

- Ah j'ai trouvé ! soupira Hae-sun en revenant finalement, les cheveux en pétard et essouffler. Pourquoi elle était derrière ta bibliothèque, sous des cartons ?

- Oh ça avait glissé ? réalisa subitement Onew avant de rire. Tu as du déménager tout mon bureau pour la sortir de là !

- Ouai, juste après avoir réaliser que j'aurais pu simplement ramper par terre...

Le chiken maniac rit de plus bel et prit la commande d'un groupe de personne habillé dans le genre rock. Jonghyun observa quelque instant la jeune fille avec une pointe de tristesse. Il était également un peu en colère contre la stupidité humaine. Seulement il se demanda ce qui aurait été le pire car si ces enfoirés avaient conduit la jeune fille à la police elle aurait été assurément séparé de son frère. Il fut alors subitement curieux du mystère entourant le trio : pourquoi Taemin et Hae-sun n'étaient pas en famille d'accueil ? Comment Key avait trouvé la jeune fille ? Pourquoi cela semblait important de noter qu'il l'avait aider ?  
Il repensa alors à la veille, il voulait raccompagner la Diva mais cette dernière avait nerveusement refusé alors en tentant sa chance il lui avait proposé d'aller chez lui. Cela avait calmé directement les craintes de son homme alors il s'était sentit assez mal en se retrouvant seul le lendemain matin. Il était pourtant persuadé que les mots amoureux qui avaient passé ses lèvres en coeur étaient sincère. Perdu dans son conflit intérieur intense, il sursauta quand quelqu'un tapota son épaule. En se retournant, une main pressée contre sa poitrine pour retenir son coeur de sortir sous sa peur soudaine, il reconnu un Minho hilare.

- Yah ! Minho, c'est pas drôle ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus me faire ça !

- Tu semblais plongé dans une réflexion si profonde ! Venant de toi, c'est rare !

- Je suis ton aîné ! Un peu de respect !

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à ruminer tout seul ?

- Hein ? Je..., il tourna la tête mais la place face à l'ordinateur portable était désespérément vide. Je...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Minho en s'asseyant, devenant plus grave. C'est encore cette fille ?

- Hein ? Non, non, non ! Je ne l'ai pas revu, et encore heureux ! Non cette fois c'est quelqu'un d'autre... Ne tire pas cette tête, cette fois c'est vraiment différent !

- Mais c'est toujours différent avec tout le monde, Jonghyun-Hyung, c'est justement parce que ce n'est pas la même fille !

- Cette fois c'est la bonne personne, j'en suis sûr !

- Bonjours, que désirez-vous ?

Key était arrivé, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il ne posa même pas un regard sur Jonghyun et servit une pression à Minho. L'albinos finit par arriver à accrocher à ses prunelles pendant une petite seconde. Le serveur se défila rapidement en plongeant dans la salle bondée de monde, le brouhaha sonore créé par les discutions, les rires et les bruits de verres. Le brun dévisagea son ami, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça de sa part.

- Attend, tu... Un homme ? Je croyais que tu préférais les filles !

- Je le croyais aussi...

- On est dans un beau merdier, pas vrais, soupira le plus calme en prenant quelques gorgées du liquide doré au goût amer.

- Oui... Et toi ? Tu l'as revu ? Ce type dont tu me parlais.

- Ah... Ouai je crois l'avoir croiser avec sa petite-amie hier au magasin...

- Oh... Comment tu sais que c'est sa petite-amie ?

- Elle était accrochée à son bras et après il l'a passer au dessus de ses épaules. Ils semblaient très proche. J'ai pu les entendre s'appeler par des surnoms familiaux mais c'est un peu à la mode alors...

- Est-ce qu'ils avaient un comportement intime ?

- Aucun couple ne s'embrasse en publique, même après avoir eu un semblant de dispute.

- Il va falloir que tu me montre qui c'est et je pourrais te dire, je suis un frère protecteur moi aussi.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

- Tu trouve toujours une excuse, monsieur je-suis-super-mâture-et-j'ai-les-filles-à-mes-pieds !

- C'est pas un nom qui rentre dans la case !

- Fait de l'humour en plus, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre moi aujourd'hui !

Sa réplique fit bien rire le brun qui finit par chercher Key du regard pour se faire une idée sur la personne. Son ami avait déjà assez souffert de sa précédente petite-amie pour qu'il recommence avec un homme cette fois si. Il vit alors une longue chevelure qu'il sembla reconnaître, il se dandina un peu sur son tabouret pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue. Il devint alors subitement blême en reconnaissant la jeune fille qui était avec son chère et tendre la veille. Il se retourna brusquement, craignant soudainement d'être reconnu. Il dégluti avec amertume et son coeur battait à tout rompre sous l'adrénaline et la peur.

- Hae-sun, où est passé ton frangin ? j'aimerais lui poser quelques questions, fit Jonghyun lorsque la remplaçante arriva pour prendre quelque bière préparé par Key, ce dernier l'ignorant à nouveau.

Pour toute réponse elle secoua la tête. Elle décala alors ses yeux dans ceux sombre de Minho, ce dernier semblant ébranler par le choc. Il se figea en constatant la particularité de ces yeux qu'il semblait reconnaître, la forme fortement semblable à celle de Taemin. Les iris étaient dissimulées derrière des lentilles marron mais des stries carmin envoûtantes étaient encore visibles et son regard n'en était que plus intimidant. De plus, les sentiments dégagés silencieusement n'étaient pas des plus tendre.

- Au fait, avant que tu ne repartes, que penses-tu de l'amour ? demanda Jonghyun.

- L'amour est juste un bug électrique dans le circuit neuronal humain.

- Ça à le mérite d'être claire...

- Je ne peux qu'expliquer de façon rationnel ce que je ne connais pas.

Elle repartit sur ces quelques mots laissant beaucoup d'information, l'albinos comprit alors sa façon s'ouvrir et sourit en sentant qu'il a enfin réussi à lui parler. Il se tourna ensuite vers le brun et le découvrit complètement pâle.

- Hey flippes pas comme ça, c'est pas quelqu'un de méchant ! rit-il. Bon elle est serte pas super amical mais pas méchante non plus.

- Ouai... C'est juste... Cette fille...

- Oula ! Je te déconseille de t'en approcher ! intervenu directement son ami, paniqué. Taemin est effrayant quand on pose ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur elle !

Il porta son café à ses lèvres, maintenant qu'il n'était plus trop chaud mais recracha directement sa gorgée, un rire féminin provenant du fond de la salle alors que le wazabi brûlait sa bouche. Minho lui tendit sa bière par réflexe et il la but s'en prendre garde, oubliant qu'il ne la digérait pas. Son ami était encore sous le choc d'apprendre que la prostitué qu'il fréquentait avait sa soeur qui travaillait ici. Cependant il se sentit soulagé d'apprendre qu'il y avait bel et bien un lien de sang entre eux.

Alerter par l'étouffement soudain du guitariste, Key traversa la salle avec inquiétude, posant une main sur son épaule. Ce contacte ne fit qu'étrangler plus encore le pauvre jeune homme. Faisant finalement bien rire son ami à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Tu veux de l'eau ?

Jonghyun hocha la tête et il alla lui servir un grand verre qu'il descendit d'une traite en le remerciant. Même si ça n'avait pas calmer la braise ardente qu'était devenu sa langue, il sourit à la Diva qui sentit son café avec curiosité.

- Du... Pourquoi tu as mit ça dedans ? C'était stupide ! le sermonna-t-il.

- C'est ton fils ! Cette petite peste la monté contre moi !

- Oh.

- Oh ? C'est tout ?! Il a tenté de me tuer !

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne suis pas sa mère !

Sous la tête choqué qu'il tira, Minho explosa de rire, laissant Key repartir à son service. Onew, qui voulait sympathiser un peu avec le brun, reprit son musicien à l'ordre et ce dernier alla jouer. Il fit de son mieux pour rester professionnel avec son mal de ventre et sa langue ayant doublée de volume. À la fin de sa chanson il rentra chez lui, Minho le raccompagnant car il était malade, et Taemin pu enfin sortir. Ce dernier était rouge pivoine, il l'avait vu entré depuis le fond de la salle et n'avait pas quitté le jeune homme des yeux. Il s'était mit dans la réserve, regardant par la serrure, sa soeur lui apportant des nouvelles de temps à autre. Il peina à reprendre le rythme mais réussi finalement à faire sa journée, Hae-sun ayant aussi donné un coup de main en voyant qu'il y avait de plus en plus de monde.

La journée se termina plus vite que prévu, Taemin décidant d'animer un peu la salle avec le synthé et sa voix souvent accompagnée par celle de Key qui trouvait ça amusant. Hae-sun n'était pas contre, ça lui permettait de servir et prendre les verres en toute discrétion, sans être accostée par un abrutit. Onew, en fermant le rideau de fer, jubila d'avance.

- Oh bon sang qu'elle journée ! Nous devrions être tranquille un long moment avec les profits fait aujourd'hui ! Bravo tout le monde !

Tout le monde cria de joie et soufflèrent de soulagement. Tous prirent alors un verre en discutant entre eux, repoussant un peu l'heure de faire le ménage pour se reposer. Taemin s'assit prêt de sa soeur, profitant que Key soit occupé à rire avec les autres pour un peu d'intimité.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

Il avait parler très bas, le rouge aux joues. Il faisait énormément confiance au dons particulier de sa soeur qui s'était toujours avéré juste, son opinion lui semblait donc importante bien qu'il avait déjà son idée.

- Tu crains qu'il soit... comme tout le monde ?

- Avec ce que j'ai vu, oui...

- Il y a beaucoup de lumière... C'est un gardien né, il est du genre à prendre soin des autres mais essaye de ne pas se négliger pour autant. Je sens que c'est quelqu'un de juste et modéré.

- Tu as vu un animal ou autre avec lui ?

- Un aigle principalement.

- Alors... C'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais ?

- Penses-tu que c'est quelqu'un de mauvais ?

- Je... Je ne pense pas...

- Bien, alors la question ne se pose même pas.

- Quel question ?

- Cours lui après, lui sourit-elle.

Le regard de l'androgyne tomba sur le passe-plat, chamboulé par tout ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme. Son coeur ne désirait que le retrouver mais il avait eu si peur du désir qu'il avait vu dans ses prunelles, un désir qui l'avait animé d'un sentiment nouveau et grisant.

Suivant le cours de ses pensées juste en l'observant, sa cadette lui prit la main, la serrant chaleureusement et lui tendant sa bouteille de coca qu'il prit avec plaisir.

- Est-ce que tu as l'impression qu'on t'as électrocuté ?

- Hein ?

Sa question le laissa perplexe, bien qu'étant son frère, il ne comprenait pas toujours ce qui se passait dans sa tête pour qu'elle sorte des trucs aussi bizarre. Comme à chaque fois, il reporta cela sur sa difficulté à s'exprimer correctement.

- Ouai, tu sais l'amour passe par un afflue nerveux dans le cerveaux, c'est une question de chimique.

- Am... PARDON ?!

Tous se coupèrent pour le regarder avec intrigue et surprise alors qu'il était rouge comme jamais. Le garçon s'excusa timidement et s'aplatit sur le comptoir alors que les autres reprirent là où ils en étaient. Taemin se tourna brusquement vers sa soeur, la foudroyant du regard alors qu'elle riait derrière son écran.

- Déjà, ici tu met "an" et je ne suis pas amoureux !

- Ah oui effectivement, "an". Quoi ? Tu te fou de ma gueule c'est ça ? Je sais parfaitement que tu l'as observé durant tout le temps ou il était en train de triturer son pull rouge !

- Pourpre.

- Ah ! Tu t'es trahi !

- Quoi ? Non ! J'ai juste vue un détail !

- Ses cheveux ?

- Court.

- Yeux ?

- Marron..

- Taille ?

- Grande !

- Personnalité ?

- Douce...

- Voix ?

- Divine...

- Parfum ?

- Démentiel...

- ...

- ...

- T'es vraiment drogué.

- Je ne le suis pas !

- Je ne connais pas l'amour mais je sais le reconnaître !

- C'est pas parce que tu lis plein d'histoire à l'eau de rose sur le net que tu peux tout savoir dessus !

- Non mais c'est déjà ça ! Je comprend que ce que tu ressens te fait peur car c'est nouveau, mais fonce, pour une fois que tu peux sans hésiter, fonce !

- Mais... C'est mal vu...

- Parce que tu pense que la Diva s'est privé ? lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Une Diva ne connaît pas la privation !

- Tu es son fils alors agis comme tel ! Cours, saute, vole !

- Mais je ne sais pas voler...

- Alors apprend ! Je suis certaine que pour lui tu pourrais y arriver ! Comme Key avec la bière !

La réplique le fit rire, égayant un peu son esprit obscurcit par ses pensées sibyllines. Il avait cependant un sentiment de trahison qui persistait, c'était contre les moeurs de son pays de ressentir ce genre de chose.

- Après tout ce que tu as fais ? demanda sa frangine en haussant un sourcil. Tu sais, si jamais tu te sens comme une sorte de bête de foire, tu ne pourras jamais être pire que tout ces cons qui critique sans connaître ou par jalousie, voir les deux. Même l'animal le plus étrange ne pourra être plus détestable qu'un être Humain dépourvu de sensibilité et de compréhension. Je sais, Minnie, tu aimes un homme et alors ? Nous sommes nombreux à t'accepter tel que tu est, peu importe ce que tu as fait ou ce par quoi tu es passé.

La tirade lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, son coeur bondissant dans sa poitrine alors qu'un sentiment chaleureux de sécurité l'envahit. Il était le genre de personne à rechercher les paroles affectueuses et cela lui attirait que trop souvent des ennuis. Il ne se faisait plus d'illusion sur un quelconque chevalier qui viendrait le sauver cependant depuis que ses yeux ont croisé ceux de Minho tout avait basculer. Cet homme l'avait définitivement fait basculé, dans tout les sens du terme. Quelque part ce qu'il ressentait était paradoxal puisqu'il se sentait unique d'avoir l'intention d'une personne pareil et à la fois normal de passer par ce genre d'événement.

Ah, est-ce donc cela l'amour ? Cette pression délicieuse au creux de sa poitrine, dégageant une chaleur bienfaitrice alors que ses pensées, tournées exclusivement vers cette personne, font battre son cœur comme jamais ? Cette façon d'agir était terriblement désuète mais ce romantisme qu'il pensait si horrible n'était finalement pas si désagréable.

Un large sourire amoureux étira ses lèvres, le faisant rayonner par son bonheur démesuré. Ses prunelles s'illuminèrent et s'embrumèrent de tendresse alors qu'il revoyait le visage de Minho dans son esprit.

- Je suis damné, n'est-ce pas ?..., souffla-t-il, posant une main sur son visage alors que son coude était appuyé sur le bar, son expression perdu dans un amour transi.

- C'est de famille je pense, rit doucement Hae-sun.

Sa soeur le taquina un peu sur ses sentiments loin d'être succinct tandis qu'ils finirent de boire leur boisson avant de repartir chez eux. Ils discutèrent encore un moment, cherchant un moyen d'aborder le jeune homme et s'endormir sur cette pensée, le sourire aux lèvres. Quelques jours heureux passèrent par la suite sans que le serveur n'ai pu trouver le courage d'aborder Minho. Jonghyun avait bien comprit que quelque chose se tramait mais pensait simplement que ses deux amis avaient dû avoir une mauvaise rencontre et qu'ils se détestaient. Cependant le fait que le brun ne lui parle plus du tout du garçon, avec lequel il semblait installer une douce idylle, l'inquiéta. Cela le chagrina puisqu'il aspirait au bonheur de son cadet, celui ci semblait presque complet depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce garçon il y a plusieurs mois.

Son attention fut détournée par Key qui passait, son visage se perdit dans la tendresse. Tout allait pour le mieux avec son petit-ami secret, leur relation s'étant officialisé le soir de la première visite de Minho au café. Bien que le blond refusait catégoriquement de l'emmener dans son appartement, il dormait très souvent chez lui, sans forcément coucher ensemble. Le garçon était encore plein de mystère mais jour après jour il en apprenait sur lui et il était assez patient pour attendre qu'il s'ouvre enfin complètement.

Tout deux en avaient timidement discuter à la suite d'une violente dispute, après tout c'était des hommes, avant de parler avec des mots ils commencent avec leur testostérone. Ce qui avait rompu toute colère chez l'albinos fut un mouvement de recul de la part de son amant. Il s'était protégé la tête par réflexe avec un air effrayé alors que Jonghyun avait fait un pas brusque vers lui, fouettant l'air de sa main pour exprimer son point de vue. La simple pensée que son compagnon avait eu quelqu'un qui l'avait maltraité l'avait poussé à le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait contre lui. La Diva avait eu la peur de sa vie, craignant de retrouver des événements passés, mais après le choc, avait laissé des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Les délicats baisers sur sa nuque l'avait doucement apaisé et il a fini par s'effondrer révélant que son ex lui avait donner la vie dure. Expliquant qu'il avait eu du mal à le quitter, n'ayant personne pour le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il croise la route de Hae-sun et Taemin.

Une zone d'ombre persistait encore sur la rencontre miracle avec les frangins mais Kibum accepta de lui avouer que les deux gamins lui avaient présenté Onew. Ce fut grâce à leur patron que le blond put se débarrasser de son tortionnaire qui avait trop malmené ses sentiments ainsi que sa tête. Pour marquer l'événement et comme promesse de ne plus récidiver, le jeune homme avait décolorer ses cheveux décidant de les garder ainsi aussi longtemps qu'il tiendra sa parole.

La soirée avait donc commencé de façon chaotique mais se termina sur une discutions libératrice. Jonghyun comprit que Key recherchait la sécurité dans son couple mais qu'il ne passait pas par des choses ordinaires comme l'argent ou une maison mais plutôt l'affection et l'attention. Bien que parfois son compagnon râlait sur sa jalousie trop prononcé, il savait que sans cela le blond serait perdu, ne sachant pas s'il tient vraiment à lui ou si ce n'était que des paroles creuses. L'aîné était conscient que pour rien au monde, son Dongsaeng quitterait le creux de ses bras puissants qui passait un large baume sur son coeur meurtri.

En le voyant revenir de moins en moins souvent et au contraire, emportant plusieurs de ses vêtements à chaque fois, les voisins du serveur l'avaient harcelé de questions. Les réponses données, plus ou moins forcées par des aegyos terriblement craquants, les frangins avaient encouragé leur Umma à emménager avec le guitariste. Ce dernier avait rougit violemment en refusant, trouvant l'excuse que ses cadets ne sauraient garder un frigo sain sans lui à côté. Les deux jeunes s'étaient empêchés de répliquer qu'il n'était dans la pièce à côté qu'une ou deux fois lors de la semaine.

Taemin cachait ses inquiétudes sous ses sourires et les plaisanteries mais l'argent disparaissant petit à petit de la boîte cachée derrière le mur et commençait à le paniquer. Il avait juste assez pour payer le prochain mois mais après cela, l'argent de son service de bar ne suffira pas à les nourrir. La seule solution pour ne pas déranger qui que ce soit le paralysait peu à peu, encerclant sa gorge et le faisant suffoquer.

Il s'était promis de ne jamais plus retourner dans le quartier des plaisirs mais ne voulait pas abuser de l'amitié de ses Hyungs. Il savait que s'il demandait, ils n'hésiteraient pas à lui prêter de l'argent mais comment pourrait-il le rendre ? Comment cela pourrait le sortir de sa situation ? Il ne pourrait pas vivre de prêt éternellement sans prendre le risque de voir une dette s'allonger. Il n'aimait pas avoir de compte à rendre à quelqu'un, il avait l'impression d'être comme prisonnié d'une promesse, privé de sa liberté.

Profitant que sa soeur parte chercher un paquet de riz, il ressortit ses vêtements de travail triviaux, les mains tremblantes. Cela faisait un moment que ces derniers n'avaient pas bouger car après les trois premier rendez-vous avec Minho, il s'était habillé plus sobrement. Il craignait de ses prochaines rencontres juste en observant le cuir de son pantalon déchiré de ci, de là.

- Désolé, j'ai oublié de prendre de l'argent ! fit un rire féminin alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Prit de panique, Taemin s'assit sur la tenu et tenta de se reprendre, affichant un sourire alors que sa cadette entrait rapidement dans la pièce, n'ayant même pas enlevé ses baskets.

- Sois moins tête en l'aire, on dirait un oiseau !

La jeune fille s'excusa en grommelant, prenant un peu de monnaie avant de se tourner vers son frère, le sachant profondément anxieux et terriblement nerveux. Elle l'observa un moment, le voyant perdre de plus en plus son sourire qu'il avait du mal à conserver. Elle vit alors un sac poubelle ouvert et comprit parfaitement quel type de vêtements étaient contenus dedans. Hae-sun dévisagea gravement son aîné qui évita ses prunelles perçantes, humilié.

- Taemin...

Il détestait lorsqu'elle prononçait son prénom entier, dans les situations comme celle ci, ça annonçait toujours quelque chose d'horrible.

- C'est si urgent ?...

- Eh bien... Cette semaine on paye le loyer... On ne pourra pas faire les courses...

- On doit bien pouvoir tenir avec tout ce qu'on a !

- Vois les choses en face ! Tu as vue les placard ? Ils sont vide et le frigo ne doit comporter que deux plats surgelés et un yahourt ! J'ai fait ça pendant un long moment, ça ne me dérange pas si tu peux vivre correctement.

- Mais moi aussi je veux que tu vives correctement idiot ! T'es décidément plus abruti qu'un boîtier de jeu sans instruction et sans CD !

- Et toi t'es pire qu'un rebut de banane !

- Tronche de poire !

- Face de fraise !

Elle le poussa alors pour prendre les vêtements ainsi que le sac et jeter le tout par la fenêtre pour une fois ouverte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! cria son aîné, horrifié. Comment je peux aller travailler !

- CE N'EST PAS UN TRAVAIL, TAEMIN !

Ce dernier se figea sous l'expression terrible de sa soeur en larmes. Elle tremblait de rage et ses prunelles lançaient des éclaires mais tout son corps était secoué de spasmes d'afflictions.

- Je ne veux plus te voir revenir les yeux bouffit et les joues encore collantes de larmes ! Je ne veux plus te voir revenir avec des blessures ou le dos tellement brisé que tu peux à peine marcher ! Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir ou faire des privations pour mon bien-être ! Je suis peut-être ta petite soeur mais pas une incapable ! Je sais que tu veux me protéger mais n'hésite pas à te reposer sur moi toi aussi, je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne me dérangeais pas !..

- Hae-sun...

- Alors aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour, je vais rapporter ce qu'il faut, juste le nécessaire pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine paie d'Onew... Il me rémunèrent aussi quand je donne un coup de main, c'est aussi pour ça que je t'accompagne tout les jours, comme ça on a une paie ordinaire. On peut s'en sortir ! On s'était dit qu'on ne volerait plus mais il va falloir recommencer un peu, juste le temps qu'on prenne le rythme, après on pourra peut-être même partir d'ici ! N'abandonne pas, ne retourne pas dans ce cercle vicieux, il y a toujours une solution.

- Mais toi... Tu pourrais te faire attraper... Je refuse que tu ailles seule !

- Ils ne tomberont plus dans le panneau de la pauvre petite fille qui s'est tordu la cheville, tu sais ?

- On s'infiltrera !

- ... Allons dormir.

Il n'aimait pas l'hésitation qu'elle avait eu avant de lui répondre, il se doutait bien de ses intentions et lorsqu'ils s'allongèrent il la prit dans ses bras en combattant sa fatigue. Cependant après trois heures du matin passé il sombra dans le sommeil et Hae-sun put s'extirper de son étreinte quasi étouffante. Elle s'habilla en sombre en prenant son sac à dos large et alla jusqu'à un combini qu'elle savait peu surveillé. Elle s'y introduit, dans le noir complet, ses prunelles carmins s'habituant très vite à la luminosité presque absente avant d'avancer dans les rayons, récupérant le nécessaire. Elle prit soin de ne pas prendre de chose trop chère, se promettant de rembourser ce qu'elle avait prit, prenant donc des notes en même temps.

Elle ressortit de la même façon qu'elle est entré, lançant son sac à dos dans la ben avant de passer elle aussi par la fenêtre. Cependant, alors qu'elle enjambait, elle sentit qu'on lui tirait la cheville pour la lancer sur le sol, lui déchirant sûrement le muscle de la cuisse qui était encore dans la boutique. La vive douleur lui faisant croire qu'un katana mal aiguisé lui avait déchiqueté sa chaire la fit crier de douleur. Deux hommes se dressaient devant elle, furieux, elle se mit alors à paniquer violemment et se figea alors qu'elle aurait dû courir. Ses larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se mit à suffoquer, paralysé par la peur.

Le lendemain matin, Taemin se réveilla sur le ventre, avec un corps chaud sous son bras allongé en travers du lit. Il sourit sereinement et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il fit face aux cheveux de sa soeur qui lui tournait le dos, visiblement endormit. Il se redressa doucement en s'asseyant négligemment, le dos voûté, le temps d'émerger. Son regard tomba sur le sac à dos bleu marine abîmé de sa frangine, le découvrant devant le frigo. Il sursauta alors qu'il remarqua les placards mal fermés, ces derniers laissant entre-voir quelques boîtes de conserves.

L'inquiétude et la colère le dévorant aussi sèchement que de l'acide sur de la chaire nue, il se tourna vers elle et constata avec effrois plusieurs bleues sur son visage de poupée. D'une main tremblante et l'horreur rongeant son sang, il secoua doucement son épaule du bout des doigts, osant à peine la toucher. La jeune fille se réveilla lentement, son corps la faisant visiblement souffrir tandis que sa lèvre était bien fendue.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait...

La voix de son aîné était fluette et brisée par la tristesse et la culpabilité. Hae-sun le regarda alors qu'il semblait dévasté, elle devait être dans un pire état qu'elle ne le pensait. Oubliant sa douleur alors qu'elle s'était évanouie sur le lit en rentrant, elle lui sourit doucement, innocemment.

- Comme Oppa, je prend soin du foyer...

- Bon sang tu es idiote ou quoi ! J'ai jamais-

- Tu es déjà rentré dans cet état tu sais, alors tout comme moi, tu ne dois rien dire.

Son regard était lourd de reproche et Taemin se sentit subitement mal d'avoir fait subir ça à sa cadette et comprit alors sa réaction de la veille. Il l'a prit délicatement dans ses bras, combattant ses larmes sous son impuissance, détestant la voir blessé alors qu'il travaillait si dur pour qu'elle aille bien. D'un bon il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain mais ne trouva rien pour les blessures ouvertes, n'ayant que des baumes pour les échauffements et autres décontractants musculaires. Il alla donc toquer chez son voisin mais ce dernier était encore absent alors il l'appela sur son portable, plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il décroche. Sa mère de substitution lui cria d'abord dessus, détestant être réveillé de la sorte le matin alors qu'il profitait des bras de son amant mais se stoppa en sentant son "fils" instable. Ce dernier lui expliqua la situation et il entendit Key hurler qu'il arrivait aussi rapidement que possible, repoussant Jonghyun qui voulait l'accompagner. Cependant lorsque les blessures ouvertes furent abordées, la Diva demanda à ce qu'ils aillent au bar pour être sur de bien désinfecter et d'être dans un endroit sain.

- Bon, Umma veut qu'on se retrouve au SHINee, tu peux marcher ? l'informa Taemin en s'asseyant sur le BZ, posant une main sur les draps, au niveau de son tibia.

- Aucune idée... Mais ce n'est pas grand chose, une douche et ce sera bon, ça va se refermer tout seul...

- Arrête tes conneries, ton arcades et ta lèvres sont ouverts, ont peut pas laisser ça comme ça !

- J'ai dit que c'était bon ! T'inquiète pas ! Maintenant laisse moi dormir...

Plus têtu, Taemin enleva le draps, découvrant ses habits un peu déchiré par la bagarre et lui donnant une remontée gastrique ainsi qu'une rage colossale intense. Ces fils de pute n'ont pas intérêt à croiser sa route sinon ils finiront comme le dernier qui à osé porter la main sur sa soeur.

Essayant d'oublier tout ça, il tira sur les jambes de la jeune fille qui cria de douleur, portant ses mains sur sa cuisse gauche. Paniqué, son frère la lâcha immédiatement.

- Où ?

Lorsqu'elle lui montra l'endroit, il écarta deux morceau de jean sombre déchiré et y découvrit un hématome de déchirure. Il l'aida à enlever son pantalon et alla chercher un bandage pour compresser le muscle. Il mit un baume apaisant avant de placer la bande et l'aida à mettre un jogging avant de l'asseoir. Seule elle put changer de tee-shirt ainsi que de pull, tandis que son aîné prenait un sac où il mit sa tenu de serveur à l'intérieur.

- Comme ça je me changerais là bas et on restera sur place. Tu pense que je peux te porter sur mon dos ?

- Le bleue est juste au dessus du genoux, côté intérieur, ça va appuyer dessus...

- Le problème c'est quand te portant devant ça va l'étirer...

- Je veux essayer de marcher d'abord, tu seras ma jambe gauche.

Peu enchanté par l'idée mais sachant parfaitement que sa soeur ne se laissera pas faire, il accepta. Elle se rendra peut-être compte elle même qu'elle ne peut pas tenir debout. Il lui mit donc ses chaussures et l'obligea à manger une barre de céréale avant toute chose. Une fois fait, il l'aida à se mettre debout et se plaça à sa gauche, la soutenant en passant son bras dans son dos, sous son bras et tenant sa main. Hae-sun s'agrippait à ses hanches pour sautiller, ne s'appuyant pas sur sa blessure qui pourrait s'aggraver.

Sortir de l'immeuble fut un véritable calvaire et prit presque trente minutes, puis ils allèrent jusqu'à la ligne de tram, le prenant exceptionnellement pour gagner du temps. N'ayant pas prit de ticket ils paniquèrent un peu, si le moindre agent les attrapait ils pourraient être séparé par des familles d'accueils et perdrait leur vie actuelle. Heureusement la chance leur sourit pour le moment et ils descendirent au moment où les contrôleurs entraient. Ces derniers, distraient par l'état de la jeune fille, les aidèrent même à sortir. Les frangins mirent le double du temps à arriver au café qui était à dix minutes de leur position. Key était déjà devant et tournait en rond, les quelques passants matinaux le dévisagèrent tel un fou en le croisant, plus encore quand il hurla. La tête de Jonghyun fut visible lors de l'éclat et il se précipita lui aussi vers les deux enfants de son amant.

Le guitariste aida le grand frère à porter Hae-sun contre sa volonté en position allongée afin de ne pas bouger son muscle. Kibum leur ouvrit la porte et la jeune fille fut emmenée dans les vestiaires afin d'être posée sur les bancs. Il la soigna, laissant les deux autres le regarder, les sachant prêt à faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne demanda pas comment la geek avait put terminer comme ça, sachant que l'argent commençait à manquer et qu'ils étaient trop fière pour demander de l'aide.

Jonghyun par contre se posa énormément de question et s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour ses amis, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son amant gardait sombrement le silence.

- C'était ça ou...

- Je sais, je sais...

Key ne pouvait pas dire: "Vous avez bien fait." alors qu'elle était recouverte de blessure, son visage presque déformer par les bleues et les coupures. Cependant cela avait empêché l'aîné à ne pas travailler dans le quartier des plaisirs. C'était donc une bonne et une mauvaise chose à la fois. Les deux choix étaient affreux, mais l'un moins grave que l'autre.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Jonghyun partit en claquant la porte, faisant sursauter Taemin qui ne s'y attendait pas par contre. Celui ci se tourna timidement vers le blond.

- Hyung... Vous êtes ensemble depuis un moment et vous vivez pratiquement sous le même toit... Est-ce que tu l'as mit au courant ?

- Il sait pour mon ex, mais c'est tout.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ? Mais... Hyung il t'aime et je suis certain qu'il doit se poser beaucoup de question ! Si jamais il ne t'accepte pas alors ça voudra dire qu'il ne te mérite pas mais je suis certain du contraire !

- Ce genre de chose ne te regarde pas ! C'est à moi de gérer ça.

- Umma, il a raison, tu devrais lui dire. Pas besoin d'être médium pour sentir qu'il est troublé.

- Tu t'y mets toi aussi..., soupira le blond en plaçant des strips sur son arcade moins abîmé que prévu.

- Tu sais ce que je suis, Umma, tu sais ce que je peux voir et ressentir. J'ai vue beaucoup de chose et concernant ce garçon et toi, rien n'est mauvais.

- Rien..., répéta-t-il en souriant avec sarcasme, n'y croyant que peu.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme t'a mal traité qu'ils sont tous les mêmes. Vous êtes peut-être en couple mais tu le laisses trop souvent derrière. N'est pas peur de te confier, de dire ce que tu ressens. Si sa doit péter, que ça pète, criez et après réconciliez-vous. Vous êtes deux hommes, vous avez besoin de vous affronter.

- Je sais tous ça ! ragea le garçon. Je n'ai pas besoin des conseilles d'une gamine !

- Umma ! intervenu le grand frère, trouvant qu'il allait trop loin.

- Alors si tu n'en as pas besoin, agis ! répondit sèchement Hae-sun. Tu parles beaucoup mais tu n'oses que peu ! Je croyais qu'une Diva n'avait peur de rien !

- Mais je-

- Nan ! Je m'en fou ! Tu as ta voyante personnelle et un gamin diabolique en esclavage, le coupa-t-elle en se pointant du doigt avec son frère qui souriait. Je ne vois pas ce que tu crains. Même les dieux te foutent la paix tellement tu les fais flipper !

- Vous êtes têtu..., finit par sourire le blond, portant ses mains sur son visage pour cacher son abandon.

- On tien ça de toi, Umma ! rit Taemin.

- Il a le droit d'être au courant, il a fait beaucoup pour toi, ajouta la jeune fille. Bien que tu n'en as pas encore conscience.

- Il pourrait aller vers une femme un jour...

- Alors demande-toi ce qui la pousser à le faire : travail, famille, amis, jalousie... Parce que ses sentiments sont réelles et trop puissants pour qu'il les contrôles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Ne parles pas d'une chose que tu ne connais pas !

- C'est pour ça que tu ne peux que voir par toi même. De toute façon, je le sais, tu es sien mais il est tien. L'un sans l'autre n'existe pas, je le vois Umma. Vous n'êtes pas deux, vous n'êtes qu'Un.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?...

- Que lorsque je vous vois il y a tellement de lumière et d'osmose que j'ai besoin de lunette de soleil et d'un aspirine ! Vous me tuez la tête !

La réplique élargit ses lèvres dans un sourire amoureux. Il se sentait terriblement faible avec cet homme mais la sécurité qu'il lui procurait comblait cette faiblesse et équilibrait le tout. La solitude ainsi que la peur qui le hantait l'avaient quitté, il pensait à nouveau à l'avenir et non au passé. Il se rendit alors compte que Jonghyun avait soigné ses plaies les plus profondes sans même s'en rendre compte. Oui, il méritait de savoir, c'était un juste retour des choses.

En allant au bar, Kibum salua Onew qu'il avait contacté en arrivant. Ce dernier avait annulé un rendez-vous pour aller voir la jeune fille, le remerciant de l'avoir prévenu. L'ambiance devint bien plus lourde lorsque le blond fut seul avec son concubin. Ils s'évitèrent un peu des yeux, l'angoisse rongeant le plus jeune qui finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés, son attitude nerveuse se lisant plus que facilement.

- Hum... Tu as sûrement des questions... Je... Je suis prêt à répondre... C'est moche que tu restes dans l'ignorance comme ça alors qu'on est ensemble...

- En effet..., répondit amèrement Jonghyun, le faisant frissonner de remord.

- Pour commencer... Tu ne sais pas tout à propos de ce que m'as fait mon ex... C'était... Un junkie...

En sachant tout ce que cet enfoiré avait osé faire à son amant, Jonghyun comprit rapidement pourquoi cette précision était importante. Prit d'une poussée d'affection soudaine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, il prit le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Le doux baiser apaisa la Diva, arrêtant ses tremblements incessant. Cela en était presque parodique à quel point ce garçon pouvait le rasséréner.

Sa gorge resta serrée comme étau, lui donnant de la difficulté à articuler ses mots. Son passé ne l'emplissait que de honte et de déshonneur, il le détestait. Cependant, par moment il peinait à le combattre seul et avoir quelqu'un pour mener la bataille à ses côtés était rassurant.

- Je... Je devais aller chercher la... la dose et... J'ai vue Hae-sun allongée par terre, derrière un bâtiment industriel... J'ai pas pu la laisser là en sachant qu'elle pouvait peut-être mourir alors j'ai utilisé l'argent de mon ex pour lui payer un médecin... Lorsqu'elle s'est réveillé elle a appelé Taemin et il m'a lourdement remercié avant de me demander si j'avais besoin d'un coup de main quelconque... J'ai tout de suite pensé que j'avais là une porte de sorti. Je commençais à ressentir des symptômes de manque alors j'aurais été trop faible pour faire face à mon ex qui m'aurait assurément frappé... J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de leur expliquer et ils m'ont présenté à Onew qui m'a caché dans son bureau pendant une semaine avant que mon ex vienne me chercher en personne... Comme nous étions dans un lieu publique la police est intervenu et il a fini par se faire emmener... Je n'étais pas le premier qu'il séquestrait et maltraitait comme ça alors ils ont juste eu besoin de mon témoignage écrit et d'autre sont aller à son procès... Aujourd'hui je suis réduit à vivre dans un immeuble abandonné qui détourne illégalement de l'eau et de l'électricité.

Un lourd silence prit place alors que Jonghyun digérait le fait que son petit-ami était un ex-drogué. Ce dernier s'attendait à tout de sa part mais pas à un baiser réconfortant. Il le dévisagea avec choc alors qu'il se préparait plutôt à un violent rejet.

- Ce que tu étais avant m'importe peu, l'important est ce que tu es devenu aujourd'hui, souffla l'albinos, le regardant intensément droit dans les yeux, le déstabilisant. Si tu as besoin de t'appuyer sur quelque chose pour continuer d'avancer, alors appuis-toi sur moi ! Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimer avant, moi même je ne comprend pas comment ça ce fait... Tant que tu ne me le demanderas pas, jamais je ne te laisserais. Je serais un putain d'égoïste, te gardant farouchement pour moi mais je ne serais pas comme cet enfoiré qui ne pensais pas à ton bien-être... Je serais même capable de te monter un dressing si tu le souhaites, termina-t-il en ricanant avec son compagnon.

- Ce serait un travail titanesque..., répondit Kibum avec humour.

- Voilà, je préfère ton sourire, l'embrassa-t-il tendrement.

Ils s'échangeaient de plus en plus de baisers plus ou moins langoureux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent trois personnes pouffer, se moquant d'eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent la tête de leur patron et des deux frangins passé la porte des vestiaires. Gêné d'avoir été surprit, les amants se séparèrent doucement, Key rougissant quelque peu en prenant un masque impérial pour masqué sa gêne et Jonghyun partit dans un fou rire.

- Allez tout le monde, on se change, nous ouvrons sous peu ! les encouragea le leader.

Écoutant sagement leur aîné, tout le monde se pressa, Taemin aida sa soeur à s'asseoir à sa place habituel, allongea sa jambe blessée sur un deuxième tabouret et alla mettre sa tenu de travail. Les autres employés arrivèrent, saluant ceux déjà sur place et tous commencèrent leur journée. En ce jeudi, peu de monde se déplaçait et tous purent même manger leur déjeuner sur la terrasse à midi. Ce ne fut que lorsque quinze heures passa que les clients remplir la salle, restant cependant largement gérable. Minho arriva vers seize heures et s'installa au coin du bar, laissant le tabouret sous le pied de Hae-sun qui l'ignora totalement. Il allait faire une remarque lorsqu'il bloqua sur l'état monstrueux dans lequel elle était. Comprenant que la jeune fille l'évitait pour cette raison, il préféra ne rien dire et essaya de ne pas trop la fixer.

- Ah Minho ! s'exclama Key en arrivant, commençant à préparer son expresso habituel. Comment tu vas ?

- Hum... Où est Taemin ? Il est possible que je lui parle ?

- Possible oui, je n'ai rien contre, mais lui refuse catégoriquement de te voir. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- J'ai été un idiot, voilà ce qui s'est passé, soupira le brun en passant une main de son visage jusque dans ses cheveux avant de remercier son aîné pour la tasse fumante.

- Ce gamin est une tête de mule bornée ! Et sa soeur n'en mène pas large ! critiqua Key en fixant la blessé qui détourna son regard ailleurs, mine de rien.

- Je sais que tu ne m'apprécie pas mais tu peux me dire ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour approcher ton frère ?

Minho semblait vraiment désespéré et s'était penché vers Hae-sun qui ne le regarda même pas, continuant ses exercices de chinois sur son ordinateur. Le brun soupira d'agacement, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Kibum resta à côté en versant quelques bières, écoutant d'une oreille curieuse.

- Je suis donc si mauvais que ça pour que vous me rejetiez tout les deux...

- Qui a dit que tu étais mauvais ?

Surprit qu'elle ouvre enfin la bouche après deux semaines de silence, le jeune homme la dévisagea. Il s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'elle l'insulte pour avoir non seulement approché son frère mais en plus de l'avoir blessé. Au lieu de ça, elle le mirait, le rendant presque mal à l'aise. Cependant ce n'était pas mauvais, elle ne le jugeait pas, elle observait, simplement.

- Tu sais ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à maintenant et tu as visiblement comprit pourquoi il t'évite à présent mais si jamais il avait voulu t'éradiquer de sa vie il ne ferait que t'ignorer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? la questionna le garçon alors qu'une bouffée d'espoir déferlant dans son coeur.

- Lorsque quelqu'un fait un régime, il évite de prendre des gâteaux ou de se retrouver face à un cake, c'est logique non ?

- Il ne m'en veut plus ? Si je vais le voir, je pourrais aller lui parler ? s'enhardit-il.

- Possible.

- Tu ne peux pas être plus claire ?...

- Mes services ne sont pas gratuit.

- Hein ?

- J'ai déjà lancé ces précieuses informations gratuitement, n'espère pas avoir quoi que ce soit de plus sans échange.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Des vêtements ? Des jeux ? Un truc à boire ?

- En fait... Mon abrutit de frangin a posé mon sac à mes pieds et je peux pas l'attraper, passe le moi, pleurnicha-t-elle en tendant la main vers le sac sombre au pied du tabouret.

Minho ne croyait que peu à cet échange peu équilibré mais coopéra. La jeune fille put sortir une boîte d'aspirine et avala un comprimé. Elle avait une mine affreuse, semblant terriblement fatigué par ses traits tirés et sa peau cadavérique. Ses blessures, qui ressortaient plus encore, ne devaient pas lui laisser de répit.

- Bien, tu veux savoir autre chose ?

- Comment vous avez commencé à travaillez ici ?

- Comme tu dois t'en douter on ne paye pas toujours nos courses et pour les sodas, les bars venant d'ouvrir sont des proies faciles. On était en train de prendre de l'eau lorsque Onew est sorti de son bureau. Il nous a sourit et a dit qu'il ne dirait rien en échange d'une journée de travail alors Taemin a tout de suite accepté. Comme ça lui a plut, il a demandé si il pouvait revenir et Oppa a accepté en lui promettant de le payer au black pour lui faire un peu d'économie. Tout deux étaient gagnant.

- Où sont vos parents ?

- On connaît pas notre père, quand à notre mère elle est morte en me donnant la vie, je suis prématurée. Un homme nous a recueillit à ce moment là, c'était un proxénète qui nous donnait un toit et assurait notre protection. Un jour, gang est arrivé et il s'est prit une balle entre les deux yeux alors qu'on traînait dehors. On a donc trouvé un immeuble perdu pour nous loger, il est miteux mais ne prend pas de loyer trop chère. De plus le type qui s'en occupe est loyal bien qu'il soit drogué.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas être allé en famille d'accueil ? Ils évitent de séparer les frères et soeurs maintenant.

- C'est pas toujours le cas, ça dépend surtout du porte-monnaie. On a préféré ne pas tester.

Sur ces quelques mots elle ferma le capot de l'ordinateur pour s'allonger dans ses bras, Minho la laissa tranquille en réfléchissant intensément sur la situation. Il s'en voulait d'avoir osé ressentir un sentiment si horrible envers ce pauvre garçon qui n'en avait connu que le côté sombre. Ce baiser échangé avec tant de douceur avait calciné son coeur sous l'incandescence, les braises attisant involontairement son désir. Il en avait même oublié l'endroit où il était. Le châtain devait croire qu'il allait l'utiliser comme tout les autres l'avaient utilisé jusqu'à présent.

Bien qu'il l'avait repoussé, Minho savait que l'orphelin ressentait quelque chose de fort pour lui. Il était plutôt habille pour comprendre son entourage et avait pu facilement lire la tendresse de son sourire et le bonheur dans ses prunelles. Il pouvait voir une tonne de sentiments positifs et amoureux se bousculer en lui chaque fois qu'il venait le retrouver devant ce bâtiment miteux. Le brun était persuadé que son cadet l'appréciait plus que de raison, tout comme lui. Il ne supportait plus d'être si loin et à la fois si proche du garçon, la joie colossale lorsqu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé trahissait son coeur. D'autre sentiments le rongeaient également, réunissant six péchés capitaux.

La paresse : car il prenait le moins possibles de rendez-vous pour poser dans des magasines. La gourmandise : car ses oreilles n'étaient que plus avide de sa voix princière. L'envie : car les autres réussissait à accaparer son attention rapidement. La jalousie : Car plus d'une femme lui donnait son numéro dans la journée, le draguant et envoyant des aegyos à tout vas. L'orgueil : car se sentait tout puissant de posséder le coeur du plus jeune. L'avarice : car il voulait tout posséder de lui, son coeur, son âme, son corps et plus encore. Seul la luxure manquait et Minho était prêt à l'oublier pour le bien-être de son chère et tendre. L'amour était la suprématie de tout ces vices, il accueillera à bras ouvert les portes de l'enfer, en faisant une utopie pour son concubin et lui même.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, Taemin était dos à lui, le brun déglutit avec admiration, ne cessant de trouver sa silhouette de plus en plus belle. Lorsque l'androgyne se tourna vers sa soeur avec intrigue, il ressentit un pincement au coeur dû à la jalousie.

- Sunny, ça va ? s'inquièta l'aîné.

- Hum... Je suis juste fatiguée, ça va passer...

- Tu as faim ? Où soif ?

- Non, c'est bon...

Il posa le dos de ses doigts sur son front, vérifiant si elle avait de la fièvre avant de soupirer avec un peu de soulagement.

- Bon si tu as besoin, demande Onew-hyung, je suis chargé d'aller cherché un colis avec Key. Je reviens vite, d'accord ?

- Hum...

Minho le dévisagea, surprit d'autant de douceur et de bienveillance à l'égard de la cadette. Il voyait réellement Taemin comme un enfant et le voir s'occuper d'une gamine était surprenant. Sans doute que cela était dû au fait qu'ils étaient leur seul famille.

Le châtain posa alors un regard sur lui, se stoppant dans tout ses mouvements alors qu'il semblait l'avoir oublié. Quelques secondes passèrent et aucun d'eux ne su comment se sortir de cet instant fortement gênant alors qu'ils se remémoraient leurs délicates embrassades.

- Je pourrais avoir un café avant que tu ne repartes ?...

Minho avait parlé d'une voix fluette mais cela suffit pour faire sursauter son cadet qui lorgnait sur ses lèvres. Rouge, le plus jeune se retourna pour verser le nectar énergisant dans une petite tasse de porcelaine avant de le servir. Lorsqu'il posa la commande, le brun lui attrapa sa main dans la sienne pour la toucher doucement, effectuant une petite caresse en son dos. Il sourit en voyant le châtain se défiler après un violent frisson, il avait même entendu sa respiration se saccader. En le regardant partir avec la Diva, il se promit de lui donner rendez-vous à son retour pour conclure la chose. Il serait même capable de prendre les deux frangins dans son appartement pour les sortir de l'endroit apparemment non-conforme.

Il y avait beaucoup réfléchit et ne désirait au final que le bonheur du jeune homme. Pour cela il aura sûrement besoin de sa petite soeur, après tout Taemin pouvait être facilement farouche si on le brusquait de trop.

Le brun se tourna vers Hae-sun qui avait les yeux fermés, la tête dans le creux de ses bras. Il soupira en souriant un peu, pour s'endormir dans une position si peu confortable, elle devait être vraiment fatiguée. Il observa un peu son teint crayeux alors qu'elle transpirait un peu. Inquiet également il porta sa main à sa joue et la découvrit glacial, son bras glissant doucement du comptoir pour retomber lugubrement sur ses cuisses.

- ONEW, APPELLES UN MÉDECIN !

Du côté des deux autres garçons, Key charriait son voisin. L'aîné n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui c'était passé avant qu'ils ne partent en mission de récupération et depuis il ne lâchait plus le jeune homme. Ce dernier était mort de honte, son coeur ne s'étant pas arrêter de battre depuis le contacte visuel. Le dos de sa main le brûlait et le démangeait alors qu'il ressentait encore la peau douce du brun contre la sienne.

- Il faut absolument que tu le fasses !

- Hyung, non !

- Pourquoi ? Il n'attend que ça ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire ta sainte effarouchée et lui donner un rendez-vous !

- Je... Je ne peux pas !

- Et pourquoi ça ?!

- Parce que... Hae-sun est malade !

- Yah ! Arrête de chercher des excuses ! Elle s'en remettra !

- Mais tout à l'heure elle était vraiment très pâle et froide...

- Elle a toujours été pâle.

- Pas comme ça...

- Je n'ai pas prit mon portable alors on se dépêche d'aller chercher ce colis et tu la ramèneras chez vous en revenant, ça te vas ?

- Hum...

Malgré toute la volonté de Kibum, Taemin ne réussi pas à retrouver le sourire, s'inquiétant pour sa soeur et stressant pour Minho. Le chemin fut donc plombé par une ambiance oppressante, le grand frère supportant de moins en moins cette sensation désagréable qui le prenait lorsque sa cadette avait un problème. Ce mauvais pré-sentiment le collait tel un chewing-gum sous une basket et l'empêchait de faire correctement quoi que ce soit. Son mental se fit broyer petit à petit, amenuisant sa patience et exemplifiant sa frayeur jusqu'au point de non retour. Il stoppa subitement ses pas brusque et raide pour se tourner avec une expression affreuse sur le visage vers son aîné.

- Faisons demi-tour !

- On est à quelques mètres, ce n'est plus qu'une question de seconde, Minnie.

- J'ai le même ressentit que lorsque tu l'as trouvé, je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés ! Continue sans moi !

- Attend, on a besoin de deux personnes, c'est pas une petite caisse ! On va voir si tu veux mais après tu as intérêt à courir pour qu'on fasse notre travail !

- Oui !

Ils se retournèrent et virent Minho courir vers eux avec une mine catastrophé, semblant soulagé de les voir. Alors qu'il progressait rapidement dans la foule, l'angoisse de Taemin augmenta avec son pré-sentiment. Le tout explosa quand il vit avec horreur des tâches d'hémoglobines sur la manche de son pull clair. L'androgyne refusait de faire le lien logique, voulant écouter sa raison qui le poussait à se calmer mais son coeur lui hurlait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à sa soeur. L'état de cette dernière était bien trop mauvais et graduellement sa raison commença à s'entendre avec ses sentiments.

Ayant du mal à passer la foule, Minho grimpa sur le toit d'une voiture à l'arrêt, le propriétaire sortant pour protester violemment.

- Taemin ! Ta soeur est à l'hôpital !

Le cri de l'athlète fit tourner toute les têtes et le concerné devint encore plus pâle que la mort. Sa paralysie précédente transforma sa terreur en booster et il se mit à courir vers le brun, la foule lui laissant place. Minho descendit et attrapa son poignet, Key à leur talon. Ils prirent le tram qui passait juste derrière le centre hospitalier. Le brun n'avait pas lâché le poignet de son partenaire, sa main glissant même jusque dans la sienne pour l'apaiser, sentant son angoisse démentielle.

- Onew-hyung est avec elle ? s'inquiéta la Diva.

- Oui et Jonghyun aussi, il a laissé le bar aux mains des autres.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, exactement ?

- Elle semblait dormir mais elle était vraiment très pâle alors je l'ai touché et quand j'ai vue qu'elle était glaciale, son bras a glissé et c'est là que j'ai vue du sang qui sortait de sa bouche.

- Elle en a perdu beaucoup ? s'exclama Taemin, mort d'angoisse.

- Non mais ça avait l'air grave alors on a appelé directement une ambulance, on s'est occupé d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent et l'emmène. Jonghyun voulait vous rattraper mais je suis plus rapide alors il m'a laissé m'en charger et est monté dans l'ambulance avec Onew.

- Merci..., souffla Taemin d'une petite voix vibrante de reconnaissance en regardant Minho.

Ses orbes plongées dans les siennes déstabilisèrent le brun qui se sentait rougir. Il bafouilla qu'il n'avait fait qu'agir en conséquence et que c'était normal. Cependant, malgré tout ses efforts, le Maknae se perdait à nouveau dans ses tourments. Bien que ses aînés le rassurèrent, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer complètement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, tous coururent presque dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, se ruant sur l'accueil pour demander des renseignements. Ces derniers donnés, ils allèrent attendre dans la salle d'attente où se trouvait déjà leurs deux autres amis.

Key se logea directement dans les bras de Jonghyun, celui ci était très pâle et avait visiblement mal vécu ce qui venait de ce passer. Taemin remercia lourdement ses Hyungs pour avoir prit soin de sa cadette, retenant ses larmes autant qu'il put. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remettre en question, se disant qu'il aurait dû faire plus attention et qu'il avait échoué en tant qu'aîné. Tous le remarquèrent mais seul leur leader osa prendre la parole.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Taemin, le rassura-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle ne t'avait pas dit qu'elle s'était reçu un coup à l'estomac, elle pensait que ce n'était qu'un hématome bénin. Elle ne voulait pas t'inquiéter et à préférer se taire. Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle faisait une hémorragie.

- Mais j'aurais dû le voir ! Je suis son frère !

- Key et moi nous vous avons presque éduqué, nous aussi aurions dû le remarquer, fit-il plus sévèrement avant de retrouver sa maturité doucereuse déconcertante et de ricaner. Mais tu connais ta frangine, elle est aussi têtue que toi !

Sa remarque redonna le sourire à tout le monde. Ils patientèrent encore un long moment, la fatigue s'accumulant de plus en plus avant qu'un médecin n'arrive enfin. Tous se levèrent presque d'un bon. L'homme les rassurèrent et les autorisèrent à aller voir la patiente un par un, deux au maximum. Les jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur amie, Onew y alla en premier avant de partir, puis ce fut le tour de Jonghyun et Key avant de rentrer également. Quand ce fut le tour de Taemin qui avait finalement retardé l'échéance, Minho se tourna vers lui, ressentant sa nervosité.

- Je... Et si elle m'en voulait ? Si elle me détestait pour l'avoir laissé ?...

- Pourquoi elle t'en voudrait ? demanda Minho, surprit. Tu as tout fait pour elle, Onew-hyung a été très claire là dessus.

- Mais je...

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- ... Hum... Oui je veux bien...

Le châtain attrapa sa main, entre-laçant leurs doigts, rougissant sous l'adrénaline que lui procurait le contacte et ressentant des frissons d'extases rouler sous sa peau. L'inquiétude qui le rongeait s'allégea assez pour qu'il respire de nouveau correctement, détendant ses muscles crispés depuis trop longtemps. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte, emportant son compagnon à sa suite. Le jeune homme avança un peu avant d'avoir la plus horrible des visions ancré dans ses rétines : sa petite soeur branché de ci, de là sur une machine aux paroles condescendantes et aseptisés.

De nouveaux spasme le prirent et Minho resserra sa main dans celle de son cadet, ce dernier captant enfin sa chaleur et sa présence. Celles-ci furent fortement bénéfique pour son soutient psychologique, l'aidant à retenir ses larmes dans ses paupières. Les douces caresses sur le dos de sa main ainsi que son pouce le calma un peu plus et il respira un grand coup avant de s'avancer. La patience de son adonis le rassura grandement et le mit à l'aise, son aura bienfaisante lui laissant croire que son ange gardien était à ses côtés.

Doucement, il s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Prudemment, de sa paume libre, il attrapa celle de sa frangine. La peau de la jeune fille était froide et pâle comme jamais. Taemin aspira ses lèvres, les larmes aux yeux, son incompétence se rappelant à lui. Minho tenta par tout les moyen de le soutenir mais sa poigne était tellement forte qu'il était à la limite de lui broyer les os.

- Taeminnie...

Le surnom, prononcer naturellement avec une voix si grave découlant d'attention chaleureuse ébranla le concerné de frissons délicieux. Il aimait l'entendre, cela faisait vibrer son coeur sous cette douce intimité.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute...

Il peinait à le croire mais savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Hae-sun était aussi borné que lui, si elle voulait lui cacher quelque chose, elle attire son attention ailleurs. Entre autre, elle a parlé avec Key sur ses réticences à confier ses problèmes à son amant. Il connaissait cette façon de procéder par coeur, il aurait dû le voir venir !

- Un jour, un ami s'est blessé à la jambe lors d'un entraînement de saut en hauteur, commença Minho, le regard vide en se remémorant le passé. Il nous a assuré que ce n'était rien et à fait une pause en s'étirant un peu et en riant. Le lendemain il avait un plâtre mais ne faisait que sourire alors qu'il aurait dû être démoralisé de ne pas pouvoir participé à la compétition inter-lycée. Je savais pourtant qu'il cachait toujours ses soucies derrière son sourire mais étrangement je ne l'ai pas remarqué à ce moment là. Peut-être que je me voilais la face, que je ne voulais pas accepter le fait que sa chute était plus grave que prévu... Un morceau d'os s'était détaché lors de la blessure et se baladait dans son corps jusqu'à arriver à son coeur... Par miracle il n'est pas mort mais il s'était préparé à suivre la faucheuse... Il était au courant de sa situation mais à préféré ne rien nous dire, pour nous ménager, nous rassurer, nous réconforter et nous soutenir... On s'en est tous voulu de ne pas l'avoir vue... Mais si la personne que l'on chérit ne se confit pas, les choses avances difficilement... À moins d'être médium, il est souvent difficile de prévenir ce genre d'accident...

- ... Senti..., murmura Taemin d'une voix terriblement faible et brisé, étreinte par la culpabilité.

- Quoi ? demanda doucement le brun en se penchant vers lui. J'ai pas entendu...

- Je... Je l'ai senti...

- Senti quoi ?

- J'ai eu le même pré-sentiment la première fois que c'est arrivé et encore une fois je ne l'ai pas écouté... J'aurais pu, pour une fois, faire confiance à cette chose... J'aurais pu...

Ses mots se moururent alors que des larmes échappèrent de ses yeux, sa gorge serrée tel un étau. N'écoutant que son coeur se déchirant à cette vue, Minho lui lâcha la main pour le prendre dans ses bras, genoux à terre.

- Tu es assez fort comme ça, Taeminnie, tu peux avoir le droit de flancher toi aussi...

Il ne voulait pas laisser son choc le paralyser alors que le pianiste avait le plus besoin de lui. Il lui reparlera de ce dons particulier plus tard. Pour l'instant il devait le serrer contre lui, son bras servant de linge pour sécher ses larmes. De longues minutes passèrent avant que l'affliction du garçon ne cesse et Minho trouva un moyen de le distraire. Doucement il lui prit le visage entre ses mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cadet sursauta imperceptiblement sous la stupeur avant de se laisser aller et de fermer les yeux. Tout deux savourèrent l'instant volé entre ces murs blancs, ne prenant même pas en compte qu'ils étaient dans un lieu publique.

En sentant l'autre s'écarter, Taemin s'avança un peu, cherchant un autre baiser. Il en reçu un léger qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux et regarder intensément le brun charismatique. Ce dernier brillait de plus en plus à ses yeux.

- Laisse moi entendre ta voix...

Le tons suave de son vis à vis avait exprimé une requête depuis trop longtemps laisser de côté. Toute les fois où il le retrouvait devant l'hôtel insalubre, il lui disait la même chose, son sourire allant de paire avec la douceur de sa demande. Le châtain avait envi de lui faire plaisir mais craignait de réveiller sa soeur. Cependant il pensa alors que ça pouvait également apaiser cette dernière dans son sommeil car elle aussi aimait l'entendre chanter. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Après un raclement de gorge, un délicat fredonnement retentit dans l'air, commençant à détendre l'atmosphère, puis une voix princière embellit l'espace. Les lèvres de Minho s'étirèrent avec un bien-être démentiel, retrouvant cette drogue douce qui lui avait autant manqué que le parfum envoûtant et la présence du jeune homme.

Ni l'odeur acerbe du désinfectant et des médicaments ne parvint à lui, ni même l'ambiance froide plongée dans un rythme morbide. Les notes mélodieuses dansèrent allègrement, apaisant l'atmosphère macabre. L'angoisse de l'androgyne, tenace jusque alors, s'envola comme par magie.

Une heure passa doucement, dans la délicatesse pure et l'attention de Minho qui n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde la main de son cadet. Le silence prit de nouveau place mais il était bien moins pesant que précédemment. Un léger baiser s'envola pour atterrir furtivement sur la joue du chanteur. Ce dernier, surprit se tourna vers le brun. Son coeur avait fait un bon spectaculaire, les rougeurs envahissant ses joues contre sa volonté. Des frissons roulèrent sous son épine dorsale et des bouffées de joies colossales l'envahir. Ces réactions ne passèrent pas inaperçu et un large sourire taquin étira les lèvres du brun.

Gêné au plus haut point, Taemin se leva à contre coeur, ne voulant pas céder à une quelconque tentation. Il ne désirait pas faire cela devant sa soeur endormit. Le mannequin le suivit à l'extérieur de la chambre, un rictus taquin au coin de sa bouche. Doucement, une fois la porte refermée, il coinça le corps élancé de son cadet entre le mur et lui même. La victime sursauta alors qu'il devint raide comme un piquet de bois, figé quelque peu par la peur et énormément par un torrent d'émotions indescriptibles.

- N'ai pas peur, Taeminnie, lui chuchota délicatement son Hyung en caressant doucement sa joue, souriant en le voyant fermer les yeux. Ce n'est pas forcément malsain, c'est aussi un acte de protection.

S'approchant plus encore, le brun plongea sa tête dans la nuque du jeune homme qui tremblait de tout ses membres, paralysé par l'appréhension. Les bras puissants de son éphèbe lui procurèrent cependant un énorme sentiment de sécurité, le détendant directement et remplissant ses rétines de larmes. Ces dernières ne tombèrent pas mais ses yeux écarquillés démontrèrent toute la stupeur qui le bouleversait. Le parfum de l'athlète imbiba ses sens, le choquant quand il sentit ses muscles se relâcher en retrouvant à nouveau cette étreinte somptueuse découlant d'amour. Minho lui envoyait ses sentiments sans même prendre la peine de le laisser réfléchir mais était assez patient pour qu'il mette de l'ordre dans les siens.

Le corps du Maknae répondit doucement à la démonstration d'affection et voulant profiter au maximum de l'instant il se resserra contre lui. Tout deux ne souhaitant que sentir l'autre plus encore, firent perdre petit à petit la chasteté de l'enlacement. La curiosité piqua le plus jeune en premier, ses mains tâtant rapidement les muscles au travers des vêtements, sa respiration se hachant.

L'absence se fit largement ressentir chez l'un comme chez l'autre mais le plus âgé se reprit en se rappelant où ils étaient. Minho s'écarta quelque peu mais Taemin se rua directement sur ses lèvres pour un baiser désordonné, le surprenant. Le brun le repoussa doucement, l'embrassant une dernière fois.

- Si je m'attendais à ça, ricana-t-il, séduit au plus haut point alors que son cadet se recula, gêné par son propre comportement en fixant le sol. Je vais nous prendre quelque chose à boire, je pense qu'un jus de fruit est autorisé pour ta soeur.

- Oui... M-merci...

Le jeune homme partit dans le couloir, l'autre restant hypnotisé par sa démarche décontractée et assurée. Taemin retourna dans la chambre de sa frangine uniquement lorsque Minho ne fut plus dans son champs de vision. Il sursauta en voyant les prunelles carmin de sa soeur, celle ci semblait se réveiller doucement. Le choc passé il se précipita à son chevet, lui demandant comment elle se sentait et si elle désirait quelque chose. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, visiblement migraineuse et tira une grimace de dégoût, trahissant ses nausées. Son grand frère lui expliqua sa situation, la rassurant sur le fait qu'Onew avait tout prit en charge et assuré la paperasse. Il plaisanta un peu sur le fait que le leader finirait en prison à force de leur prêter main forte ainsi.

- Minho...

Elle avait peiné à prononcer le prénom du mannequin et Taemin eut dû mal à l'entendre mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de frissonner. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de sa cadette et il sut directement qu'elle ne prenait pas de nouvelle mais qu'elle demandait comment cela se passait entre eux. Il eut alors un pincement au coeur, ne voulant pas se faire avoir deux fois.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation, Sunny, tu as faillit y passer...

- J'ai vu...

Ils s'échangèrent un long regard, une conversation muette mais compréhensible. Le lien particulier qui les unissait les aidant à communiquer dans les fleurs du silence. Ils savaient tout deux que la mort avait passé son chemin et que rien ne les empêchait de parler d'autre chose. Taemin soupira longuement en laissant son dos heurter le dossier de sa chaise d'hôpital puis prit son visage dans ses mains avant de s'accouder à ses genoux.

- Je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive... Je peux pas me résoudre à me dire que je suis... amoureux... C'est pas...

- Naturel ?... Normal ?..., commença Hae-sun difficilement, le choquant. Qu'est-ce que... la normalité ?... Qu'est-ce qui est naturel... au fond ? Après tout... C'est pas parce qu'un couple... Homosexuel ne peut pas avoir d'enfant... Que c'est forcément pas naturel... L'amour est une réaction... Chimique dans le cerveaux... S'il arrive à un homme d'en aimer un autre... Ou à une femme d'en aimer une autre... Alors c'est naturel... C'est le corps et le coeur... Qui décide de ce genre de lois...

- Physique..., répéta timidement son grand frère, se figeant.

- Quoi ?... T'as la trique ?...

- ...

Le rire de la plus jeune, saccadé par une quinte de toux et la protestation de l'aîné emplit de honte, anima la pièce. Lorsque les choses se calmèrent un peu, Hae-sun reprit la parole.

- Alors... Tu sais maintenant ce que ça fait ?... C'est sympa ?...

Son frangin arrêta de bouder en se redressant, la fixant un instant, lui même perdu dans ce qu'il ressentait. Tout ces sentiments le rendaient tellement vivant, tellement heureux et tellement fière, c'était loin d'être mauvais.

Un tendre sourire amoureux s'ajouta à son expression sereine alors que ses yeux brillaient de tendresse, son regard en disant long sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il fut d'ailleurs incapable de l'expliquer et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, fou de joie, en fermant fortement les yeux et baissant la tête. Sa soeur rit de nouveau, toussant un peu au passage.

- Eh bien... Tant que ça ?...

- Ouai...

- Pourquoi... Tu hésites ?...

- Mais... Et si il me laissait ? Si ses sentiments n'étaient pas si présent ?... J'ai... J'ai peur de souffrir...

- C'est normal d'avoir peur... Mais il serait con que tu n'essayes pas..., lui sourit-elle doucement. Comment pourrais-tu le repousser... Alors qu'il est déjà si patient ?... Donne lui une chance, oppa...

Il redressa vivement la tête, surprit de l'emploi d'une quelconque forme de politesse. Quelque part cela rendait sa phrase absurde. Repensant au comportement de Minho et au nombre de fois où il a envoyé Key essuyer les refus de rendez-vous à sa place, Taemin se mordit la lèvre de remord. En se grattant le bout du nez il se dit que, d'eux deux, il avait été le plus stupide. Sa soeur avait raison : bien qu'avec son dons, il ne pouvait savoir ce qui allait se passer que s'il essayait. Cependant c'était la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux, et bien plus encore qu'il ressentait une forme différente de désir. Pour lui la luxure avait toujours été son ennemie, le pire de tout les vices. Pourtant, les yeux de cet homme, sa présence, son parfum, ses yeux, sa peau, lui tout entier... Il l'avait fait tomber dans le péché originel.

Lui qui ne croyait plus en rien depuis dès années avaient quand même garder Dieu dans son coeur, se raccrochant à cette faible lueur d'espoir dans son existence. Aujourd'hui il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire, après tout son petit boulot de nuit lui faisait déjà largement ressentir sa trahison envers le seigneur, alors quand était-il de ses sentiments ?

Ressentant son angoisse, sa petite soeur lui prit la main à grande peine et le rassura d'un sourire. Il leva la tête vers elle, se préparant à entendre quelque chose qui l'apaiserait à coup sûr, bien que ces gestes étaient largement suffisant.

- Tu sais.. Ce n'est qu'au moyen-âge... Que les gens ont décidés qu'il était mauvais pour deux personnes du même sexe d'être ensemble... C'est également là... Qu'ils ont décidé que les femmes étaient inférieurs... Même les cathos font des erreurs mais... Un père n'aspire qu'au bonheur de ses enfants... Alors... Dieu, s'il existe, t'aimeras toujours... Ça me semble logique... Être homosexuel et catholique n'est pas incompatible... Ce sont les autres qui l'ont décidés...

Un poids monumental quitta ses épaules alors que l'androgyne se perdait dans les prunelles rougeoyante de la jeune fille. Il serra sa main et trembla de plus en plus, retenant ses larmes. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas du tout croyante mais elle avait toujours accepté sa foi et les échanges qu'il avait sur différente religions avec elle était appréciable. Elle ne l'obligeait pas à être parfait, une icône pour tout les Hyung de la Corée mais elle le reprenait quand il allait trop loin.

En réalité parfois il ne savait plus trop qui était l'aîné, surtout quand il s'effondre dans ses bras pour cacher ses larmes ou encore qu'il quémande une mèche de cheveux pour dormir. Malgré tout quand elle était malade, blessée ou bien qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, il était fière d'endosser son rôle de grand frère.

En ayant conscience qu'il avait pratiquement élevé la jeune fille, il ne pouvait qu'être ému de la voir aujourd'hui. Bien que grièvement blessée, elle avait fait passer son bonheur après celui des autres. Il savait, il avait vu la liste des choses volés dans le sac à dos et il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, elle remplirait sa dette.

- Lui aussi, Minnie... Il a peur de te perdre... J'ai vu... Toute les fois où il a dévisagé ces femmes au bar qui te donnaient leurs numéros... J'ai vu son angoisse, son agacement et la façon dont-il te regarde... Ou bien qu'il se comporte avec toi... Si vous avez tout deux peur de vous perdre... alors c'est que vous n'aspirez qu'à être ensemble... Dans ce cas, la peur est infondée... La jalousie vous fait défaut, simplement, mais jamais... Vous ne vous séparerez...

Craquant à ces mots, le jeune homme ne put retenir un sanglot avant de fondre en larmes, plongeant sa tête dans les draps, contre les côtes de sa frangine. Cette dernière passa son bras au dessus de lui pour lui caresser les cheveux, ne pouvant bouger plus. Minho entra à ce moment, trois canettes de jus de fruit en main. Il se stoppa sous la scène, la jalousie le piquant amèrement mais son coeur lui fit rapidement pousser des ailes pour prendre son cadet dans ses bras. Celui ci ne refusa en rien l'étreinte et s'accrocha même à lui comme un noyer à une bouée. Hae-sun aida le plus âgé à le débarrasser des boissons afin qu'il puisse pleinement réconforter le châtain en l'emportant à l'extérieur. La jeune fille les regarda s'éloigner avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, les trouvant adorable, puis ferma les yeux pour se reposer.

Une fois dans la cours de l'hôpital, Taemin sécha graduellement ses larmes, le froid du soir commençant à lui mordre la peau sous sa fine chemise de serveur. Minho retira son manteau pour le placer sur ses épaules alors qu'il se frictionnait les bras. Il plongea ses yeux dans les orbes d'obsidiennes du plus grand, complètement hypnotisé par un charme inconnu mais rudement efficace. Sa bouche trembla encore un peu malgré la chaleur envoûtante de la veste en cuir, les mains du brun sur ses épaules, ainsi que son parfum lui faisait complètement perdre la tête. C'est alors qu'en étant totalement perdu dans son regard sombre et intense, il voulu le remercier, mais son crâne vide de toute pensée lui fit dire tout autre chose.

- Je t'aime...

Minho fut prit d'un léger sursaut tellement le choc fut grand, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à entendre ça après toute les fois où le garçon l'avait fui. Ce dernier ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de ces paroles, visiblement déconnecté de la réalité. Souriant sous l'innocence et l'intonation presque étonnée que son cadet avait utilisé, il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses joues. Les frissons qu'il ressentit sous ses paumes furent accompagné par la respiration saccadé du serveur ainsi qu'une chaire de poule. Satisfait de ces réactions il s'approcha lentement avant de celer leurs lèvres dans ce coin sombre du jardin neutre de tout caractère décoratif. Taemin eut beaucoup de mal à se séparer à nouveau de lui, gardant les yeux fermés et ayant ensuite une petite moue boudeuse de n'avoir qu'un simple baiser.

En ricanant, le brun s'approcha à nouveau de lui pour l'enlacer, logeant son visage à nouveau sur le côté droit de sa nuque, ne résistant pas à déposer ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou gracile. Il se promit de le marquer plus tard, sachant que son compagnon sera assez impulsif pour les amener où il fallait pour ça. Il en avait eu la preuve plus tôt.

- Moi aussi... Je t'aime, Taemin...

Ses paroles avaient été murmurés de sa voix rauque, vibrant avec puissance dans sa gorge mais aussi dans le coeur du plus jeune. Ce dernier ne savait plus comment réagir, complètement choqué d'entendre ces mots, apprenant au passage qu'il avait confié ses sentiments le premier. Il rougit comme jamais, pestant sur le fait qu'il était trop tête en l'air. Le châtain voulait se cacher dans un trou et en même temps sauter au cou du brun pour l'embrasser : entre joie démentiel et honte colossale, il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Ce n'est pas comme si il ne savait pas déjà ce que ressentait son Hyung pour lui mais l'entendre de sa bouche était bien plus magique qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Sa tête était légère et son corps fait de coton. Il se sentait si fort et si fragile à la fois, c'était difficile à définir. Il se sentait, complet, vivant, aimé...

Riant sous la réaction plus que prévisible , Minho le resserra contre lui, heureux qu'il ne se fasse pas repousser. Il sentit finalement son cadet s'accrocher à lui.

- Il est tard, tu ne peux pas rester dans la chambre de ta soeur. On a déjà eu la chance de la voir.

- Mais je suis tout seul..., trembla le plus jeune. Key est sûrement chez Jonghyun et... Je suis tout seul...

- Tu veux venir chez moi ?

- Ce n'est pas correcte...

- C'est ça ou tu es tout seul.

Taemin réfléchit un long moment, se laissant bercer par son compagnon, sa chaleur et son essence. Malgré qu'il partait dans une nouvelle transe, il accepta en bredouillant qu'il n'avait pas d'affaire. Minho le rassura sur le fait qu'il pourrait lui en prêter, devinant que le plus jeune ne l'emmènerait jamais dans l'immeuble insalubre qu'il occupait avec sa frangine.

Ce fut alors main dans la main qu'ils rejoignirent le métro vide et qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les quartiers aisés de la ville. Le Maknae était intimidé de se retrouver parmi ces bâtiments dont juste les toilettes valaient quatre fois son propre loyer. Il n'osait dire mot, préférant garder sa gêne sous son silence alors qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'ascenseur d'un gratte-ciel. Dans ce dernier, recouvert de cuir blanc et de miroir, ceinturé par une bar de fer, Minho se tourna vers le serveur pour l'embrasser. Rien de bien méchant ne se passait, ils s'échangèrent de tendres baisers tout aux longs de la monter. L'attraction avait été trop forte et l'endroit désert n'avait fait que pousser l'audace du plus âgé. Celui ci entraîna un Taemin souriant dans les couloirs de moquettes aux motifs claires et au papier-peint crème comportant des appliques murales modernes. Quand il ouvrit son logement, le plus jeune s'émerveilla, entrant dans la pièce recouverte de parquet et baignant dans une décoration luxuriante et épurée.

- Désolé si ça ne fait pas très vivant, fit le brun en sentant Taemin regarder l'endroit trop bien rangé. Je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ici, c'est un cadeau de mon manager mais je squatte souvent chez Jonghyun. Enfin... Moins depuis que ton voisin s'est pratiquement installé chez lui ! termina-t-il en échangeant un rire avec son cadet.

- C'est un grand espace, effectivement...

- Un peu trop grand... Tu veux commander quelque chose ? Je n'ai rien au frigo à part des bouteilles d'eaux...

- On peut commander d'ici ? se choqua le châtain.

- Bien sur ! rit Minho sous sa réaction. C'est même une sorte de maître d'hôtel qui vient nous l'apporter.

- Un quoi ?!

Riant de plus belle, charmant son petit-ami sans le vouloir, le brun lui reposa la question mais comme il était l'invité, Taemin lui demanda de choisir. Le plus grand l'emmena ensuite dans toute les pièces pour le faire visité. À l'étage, deux grandes chambres étaient présentes avec une salle de bain spacieuse pour chacune. Au rez-de-chaussée il y avait une cuisine moderne, un coin bar, une belle entrée et un large séjours. Le salon possédait un ensemble de fauteuils et canapé en cuirs blancs ainsi qu'une table basse de la même couleur, un écran plat. Enfin, une large bibliothèque trônait somptueusement sous l'escalier.

Lorsque Taemin vu la taille de la chambre de son compagnon il écarquilla les yeux, c'était l'équivalent de la pièce de vie chez lui. Minho lui passa un jogging avec un tee-shirt et un sous-vêtement propre avant de lui indiquer la salle de bain. Encore stupéfait par son environnement, le châtain se dirigea vers la pièce comme un automate avant de se sentir ridicule sous l'espace. Elle possédait bain-jacuzzi, douche italienne, lavabo et toilettes dans un blanc agréable parmi les touche de cyan sur le mobilier et les murs aussi carrelés que le sol.

Le jeune homme déglutit en comprenant pourquoi le mannequin fuyait cet endroit de luxe, il était beaucoup trop vide pour une personne. Voulant se changer les idées, il se doucha rapidement en ne voulant pas abuser de l'hospitalité de son compagnon et plia ses affaires avant de les prendre avec lui. Bien qu'il s'en doutait, il dû faire face au rire de son aîné qui lui dit de poser cela sur un des lits. Le serveur avait noté que le brun lui laissait le choix de dormir avec lui et il savait d'avance qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir seul mais son entêtement lui fit choisir la chambre d'ami. Il crut voir, avant de monter, Minho sourire, visiblement peu convaincu lui aussi de cette décision bancale.

Lorsque Taemin redescendit, le repas était arrivé, c'était un dîné Coréen simple mais appétissant. Tout deux mangèrent dans un silence agréable, partageant naturellement une bouteille d'eau. Ensuite, ils nettoyèrent ensemble avant d'aller se coucher. Dans le couloir dont les portes se faisaient face, le brun embrassa son homme délicatement, l'envoûtant.

- Le lit est trop grand lui aussi...

Rougissant sous la réflexion, le châtain ne sut comment réagir. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il devait interpréter les paroles plus que suggestives de son adonis. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux mais n'y trouva que de la douceur, sentant des doigts caresser le dos de sa main. Le jeune homme se détendit alors.

- Tu es grand, ça ne devrait pas être un problème.

Choqué de la réplique dite avec assurance, Minho le dévisagea gravement, la bouche entre-ouverte alors qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un rejet maintenant. Il réagit cependant lorsqu'il sentit sa muse se dérober, comprenant qu'il détournait simplement l'attention pour couvrir sa gêne. Il le plaqua contre le mur, possessif, plaçant ensuite ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête encadré par de long cheveux aux mèches caramels. Déboussolé, Taemin le mira un instant, ébahi par la lueur taquine et amoureuse dans les prunelles sombres de son vis à vis.

- Ce n'était pas une question... Taeminnie...

Dieu ce que cet homme pouvait lui faire ressentir ! Un énorme frisson roula sous l'épine dorsale du plus jeune, hachant sa respiration et l'animant de vague de chaleur accompagnée d'une sorte de sueur froide dans la tête. Le tout l'empêchait complètement de réfléchir et il sentait son corps travailler à sa place. Si la première phrase était une invitation pour dormir paisiblement, la seconde n'était pas du tout dans le même registre.

Il avait peur de souffrir comme pour les autres fois et malgré tout ce que ces enfoirés avaient osé lui faire, il se sentait encore vierge. Souillé et sale mais vierge, vierge d'amour. Cela avait plus été des viols que des relations sexuelles consentantes, jamais un homme ne l'avait touché délicatement ou même préparé avec soins. Quand Hae-sun lui avait apprit qu'il existait un moyen d'avoir moins mal, il n'avait fait que pester plus encore contre ces enflures. Il ne savait pas ce que cela ferait. Serait-ce différent ? Aura-t-il mal ? Sera-t-il quelqu'un d'autre après ça ?

Le visage du brun s'approcha lentement de lui alors qu'il perdait de plus en plus le contrôle sur ses réactions : ses mains s'agrippèrent au tee-shirt du garçon, ses pieds trépignaient comme s'il avait envie d'aller au toilette et son torse se soulevait au rythme saccadé de sa respiration. Son coeur, qui battait la chamade jusqu'alors, explosa dans sa poitrine quand les lèvres particulières de son aîné se posèrent sur les siennes. De tendres mots amoureux s'échappèrent, dite par une voix rauque, sensuelle et doucereuse à la fois. Taemin ne pouvait pas douté sur le fait que son futur amant prendrait soin de lui. Il ne pouvait que le laisser le guider, laissant libre cours à ce sentiment nouveau qu'il ressentait.

Quelques rayons du soleil matinal entrèrent doucement dans la vaste chambre luxueuse, éclairant deux visages masculins assoupit. Taemin ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore groggy par la nuit qu'il avait passé. Contre sa joue, il sentait le torse chaud de son amant se soulever au rythme de sa profonde et lente respiration. Il sourit en fermant les paupières, au comble du bonheur. L'apaisement qu'il ressentait à cet instant était presque dérisoire tellement son bien-être était intense.

Après toute ces mauvaises expériences par le passé, jamais il n'aurait pensé faire l'amour avec quelqu'un un jour. Ce qu'il savait était que ne pas le faire aurait été la pire erreur de sa vie. Partager ses sentiments par un baiser était quelque chose mais le faire ainsi... Il se sentait réellement à sa place, logé dans les bras de cet homme qui lui avait apprit à aimer. Il se sentait presque pousser des ailes.

La poigne autour de lui se resserra et la main qui, jusqu'alors, reposait mollement sur sa taille, remonta lentement jusqu'à ses cheveux en caressant tout son dos tendrement. Le geste envoya un bon millier de frissons délicieux rouler sous l'épiderme du cadet, lui donnant la chaire de poule alors qu'il souriait plus encore.

- Salut..., souffla-t-il d'une voix amoureuse qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Salut... Bien dormi ?...

- Hum... Fatigué...

La réflexion fit doucement rire Minho, séduisant le châtain qui inspira son parfum à s'en faire percé ses poumons. Il sentait la moindre parcelle de son aîné s'encrer en lui ainsi que son propre être en demander toujours plus en le poussant à récidiver ses gestes. Il se sentait si léger ainsi, si pure.

- Je ne suis pas en poudre et je pus certainement la sueur, le taquina le brun en le voyant faire.

Ses paroles firent rougir jusqu'aux racines le pauvre Taemin qui s'enfonça plus encore dans le torse de son compagnon, cachant honteusement son visage. Le rire du plus âgé s'intensifia sous la réaction prévisible et il lui embrassa doucement le dessus de la tête en lui proposant une douche commune. Acceptant finalement en relevant la tête innocemment, Taemin roula sur le dos pour le laisser se lever. Le Maknae respira profondément pour se donner du courage et entreprit de se redresser en appréhendant sa douleur. À sa grande surprise il parvint non sans mal à s'asseoir assez rapidement. Serte ses reins l'élançaient un peu mais cela était largement supportable. Il observa son petit-ami dos à lui avec une admiration sans borne et une reconnaissance infinie.

Minho qui cherchait des vêtements propres susceptible d'être à la taille du garçon, se retourna en lui proposant un de ses tee-shirt. Il bloqua à la vue terriblement attendrissante que son amant lui donnait dès le matin mais fronça des sourcils en ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses yeux humides avaient lâché une larme. Pensant avoir fait quelque chose de mal en vu du passé difficile que le châtain avait, le mannequin alla le prendre dans ses bras en montant sur le lit.

- Hey... Quelque chose ne va pas ?..., demanda-t-il délicatement d'une voix suave alors que Taemin répondait doucement à son étreinte, tremblant.

- Je..., hoqueta ce dernier. Je ne souffre pas...

- J'ai tout fait pour, petit coeur...

Le surnom électrisa le plus jeune, le bouleversant bien plus encore et déclenchant une crise de larmes sous l'émotion. Son Hyung le berça tendrement pour le rasséréner jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme puis l'embrassa avec amour. Ses pouces caressaient les joues rebondit du serveur pour essuyer les dernières perles de joies, le tout fut accueillit par des "Je t'aimes" à couper le souffle.

Minho essayait de ne pas se faire submerger par ce qu'il ressentait mais son coeur gorgé de tendresse lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Il était incapable d'expliquer clairement ce qui l'attirait chez ce garçon en dehors de son être tout entier. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, la foudre s'était abattu sur lui et lorsqu'il avait entendu sa voix princière il avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Ce qui l'animait était bien trop intense pour être décrit avec de simples mots, c'était bien trop banal. Cependant il pouvait exprimer une chose : le besoin quasi hérétique de le protéger et de conserver son bonheur.

Ses sentiments étaient dangereux. Il était le genre de personne à laisser trop souvent passer les choses et à s'attacher trop vite. Il se souvenait encore de cet oiseau blessé qu'il avait tenté de sauvé pendant de longues semaines mais le volatile était trop faible et son père avait abrégé ses souffrances. Le brun s'était enfermé pendant des jours dans sa chambre, pleurant son compagnon ailé à qui il avait déjà donné un nom et créé une maison. Ce fut de même pour une fille qu'il avait aimé au collège, n'étant jamais allé se confesser, la belle fut ravis et il avait refusé toute relation par la suite. Cela n'était que quelques exemples d'une longue liste.

Naturellement, il craignait donc que son histoire actuelle le détruise au point de non retour. Il n'avait jamais aimé ainsi. Ce qu'il ressentait le dépassait complètement, il se sentait prêt à tout mais surtout à n'importe quoi. Si jamais sa moitié lui demandait de détruire un pays, il pourrait le faire. Si elle lui demandait de gravir des sommets, il le ferait. Si elle lui demandait de se tuer, pour son bonheur, il le ferait. L'amour était le meilleur et le pire sentiment qu'il pouvait avoir : il le rendait heureux et à la fois il l'effrayait.

Cependant, avec Taemin il avait la sensation que ce serait différent. Le jeune homme aussi ne comprenait visiblement pas sa joie démesurée. Il lui embrassa tendrement la nuque, se retrouvant à nouveau sur son côté droit où résidait une marque d'amour.

- Découvrons-le ensemble...

Son Dongsaeng sursauta en entendant ses mots, rougissant de gêne en comprenant que son compagnon avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Finalement il sourit largement, poussant un petit rire joyeux en se resserrant contre lui.

Le couple prirent une douche bien méritée et se préparèrent avant d'aller prendre un petit-déjeuné à l'extérieur et de rejoindre Onew au café. Ce dernier était exceptionnellement fermé pour la journée afin que le leader puisse prendre tout le monde en voiture et les emmener à l'hôpital voir Hae-sun. Le trajet se passa gaiement, tout le monde ayant visiblement bien dormi après avoir été rassuré sur l'état de la jeune fille.

- Onew-Hyung, se pencha Taemin vers le conducteur. Comment tu as fais pour remplir les papiers de l'hôpital ? Les services sociaux auraient dû débarquer...

- Ah... C'est un secret de leader !

- Yah ! ragea Key, placé côté passager, qui lui frappa faiblement le bras. Ne te fais pas désirer et dit-le nous !

- Un secret n'est plus un secret s'il est révélé !

- Un jour tu vas surtout finir derrière les barreaux ! le prévint Minho, inquiet.

- De toute façon, dans un an, Taemin pourra légalement la prendre en charge ! sourit sereinement l'aîné en regardant indirectement le Maknae par le rétroviseur, ce dernier hochant vivement la tête avec un grand sourire.

- Tu parles ! rit Key, moqueur. Ce gamin n'arrive déjà pas à s'assumer lui même ! Il n'y a qu'à voir son frigo !

- Umma, c'est pas gentils..., bouda le concerné en faisant rire les autres.

- Par contre je suis doublement surpris, commença Jonhyun côté vitre sur la banquette arrière, ses cadet à côté de lui. Non seulement vous vous parlez tout les deux mais en plus vous semblez joyeux !

Un lourd silence plomba l'ambiance euphorique précédemment installé. Le couple rougit jusqu'aux racines. Minho tenta de rester droit et fière mais Taemin se recroquevilla sur lui même, cachant son visage avec ses mèches. Les trois autres comprirent rapidement la situation et les charrièrent longuement avant de les féliciter avec sincérité. Onew plaisanta un peu en disant qu'ils seront compagnons de cellule et leur fit promettre de ne pas le violer dans son sommeil ou dans les douches. Ses cadets rirent un peu en blaguant à leur tour, essayant de ne pas penser à la vie compliquée dans laquelle ils s'embarquaient.

Rapidement, ils furent arrivé dans l'hôpital, Jonghyun était inquiet de n'avoir pas emmené de fleur et Key essaya de le rassurer en lui assurant que Hae-sun le prendrait très mal. Cependant le chanteur n'était pas à l'aise pour autant alors Taemin lui dit qu'une brique de lait à la banane serait amplement suffisant. Le groupe attendirent donc le guitariste avant d'entrer dans la chambre de leur amie. Ils la saluèrent doucement, heureux de ne plus la voir dans l'aile de réveille mais dans une chambre ordinaire. Une poche de sang était toujours relié à elle en plus d'autre au nom imprononçable.

Le grand frère alla directement prendre la main de sa petite soeur, rassurant cette dernière qui était qu'un peu plus en forme que la veille. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se réjouir sous la douceur apportée qu'elle but directement. Ils parlèrent ensemble un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Key annonce son déménagement chez Jonghyun, tous les félicitèrent sans grande surprise. Hae-sun taquina un peu le garçon sur le fait qu'elle ne pourrait plus le faire râler à travers le mur fin qui séparait leur appartement respectif.

- Et toi, tu es toujours seul ! désespéra Key en regardant Onew qui soupira également avant de sourire.

- C'est qu'avec vous j'ai du boulot !

- Dis toute suite que nous sommes des boulets à tes pieds !

- Oh, je n'oserais jamais, gente damoiselle au tempérament aussi doux qu'un chat sauvage belliqueux~

- Pardon ?!

- Kakakaka, quinze partout !

- Sunny !

- Bon sang, faites moins bruit ! rit Minho, pas du tout convainquant dans sa tentative de calmer les choses.

Après quelques minutes, la diva finit par arrêter de s'agiter dans les bras de son homme qui la relâcha. Erreur. Kibum se jeta directement sur le leader avec un coussin du canapé pour le frapper à plusieurs reprises. Les frangins mirent leur aîné en garde contre la fureur des parents célestes de leur mère de substitution, avertissement qui fit rire les autres. Leur patron se tapa alors la jambe dans la table roulante et renversa un verre vide qui se brisa au sol, désespérant ses cadets à part Hae-sun et Taemin.

- Ah ! On l'avait bien dit !

- Il est juste trop maladroit !

- On parle de celui qui a réussi à trébucher sur de l'air !

- C'est pas drôle ! le défendit Hae-sun, compatissante alors que l'aîné ramassait les morceaux grossier à la main. Ça fait super mal !

La réflexion fit autant rire qu'elle ne fit soupirer, la faisant bouder. Les trois plus âgés restèrent encore un moment avant de partir en promettant de revenir dans l'après-midi.

- J'espère que le livre de Key est aussi bien qu'il ne le dit, réfléchit la jeune fille en regardant la couverture du roman que son ami lui avait prêté pour passer le temps.

- Tu verras bien quand tu le commenceras, fit Taemin en s'asseyant sur le lit. Mais fait attention à tes yeux quand même, ne les fatigue pas.

- Tu as des problèmes de vue ? demanda Minho.

- Un peu, j'ai des lunettes mais elles sont à la maison. Tu les prendras ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! la rassura son frère en hochant la tête avec un large sourire.

- Hier soir ça à été ?

De nouveau, la gêne fit baisser la tête au garçon et bien rire Minho. Hae-sun comprit alors directement et explosa d'un rire cristallin mais quelque peu fatigué.

Le brun n'était pas surprit par ses yeux carmins, il les avait vu lorsqu'elle avait les yeux à demi-ouvert lors de son inconscience. Il avait été pétrifié et Onew avait agit pour lui, la mettant en position de sécurité pour ne pas qu'elle avale sa langue. Son aîné lui apprit alors qu'elle souffrait d'une forme d'albinos et qu'elle était très fragile de nature. Il avait comprit à quel point Taemin s'était battu pour offrir une vie décente à sa cadette, essayant de lui apporter le maximum de confort possible.

La maladie ne présageait pas une longue vie à la jeune fille, cette dernière pouvait s'éteindre dans son sommeil sous peu ou encore s'évanouir en pleine rue. Cela devait être une pression de plus pour tout ceux qui la connaissait et bien plus encore pour l'androgyne car elle était sa seule famille de sang.

Le mannequin avait également comprit pourquoi elle s'occupait autant des autres. Ce n'était pas uniquement pour détourner l'attention mais aussi pour assurer le bonheur de ceux qu'elle aime. Elle ne désirait sûrement pas mourir comme étant la pauvre orpheline atteinte d'une rare maladie. De toute façon, connaissant Taemin, Minho se doutait que la petite entêtée ne partirait pas de si tôt, surtout s'il pouvait participer à sa santé.

- Je vais prendre un autre appartement, celui que j'ai actuellement me rend mal à l'aise... Venez avec moi.

Les frangins se tournèrent vers lui dans une synchronisation parfaite avant d'avoir le même visage stupéfait en assimilant ce qu'il proposait. La stupeur les paralysèrent alors qu'ils entre-ouvrirent la bouche sous le choc, c'était comme si une massue s'était abattu derrière leur crâne. Le brun explosa de rire en se détourant de ses cadets, ne pouvant pas supporter une vision aussi comique. Son amant était déjà un phénomène, alors avoir une version féminine chez lui n'allait pas être de tout repos.

- C'est une blague ? fit Hae-sun, ne trouvant pas ça très drôle.

- Non, non ! répondit vivement Minho en reprenant son sérieux mais gardant son sourire. je suis sérieux. Vu ton état tu ne vas pas retourner dans votre immeuble... Et puis... Je ne compte pas laisser Taemin repartir... Je me doute bien qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre sans toi ! rit-il de nouveau en vexant son compagnon qui était séduit quelques secondes plus tôt.

- M'en parle pas ! grogna la jeune fille. C'est à peine s'il peut réchauffer son lait au micro-onde sans le faire exploser !

- HEY ! L'appareil était cassé ! C'était pas ma faute ! Si tu veux on peut reparler de la fois où tu t'es étranglée avec de la mie de pain !

- Qui est tombé de son lit en sursautant dans son sommeil ?

- Qui s'est coupée avec de la laine !

- Qui a oublié d'ouvrir la porte avant d'avancer !

- Qui-

Le rire explosif de Minho les coupèrent dans leur joute verbale et les vexèrent au passage, les faisant protester en coeur. Non, le brun n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec eux. Son prochain appartement allait être bien remplit et désormais, sa vie aussi.


End file.
